Metamorfosis
by Aurora Kuchiki
Summary: ONE SHOT "¿Qué lo trajo hasta aquí?" le pregunte a la salida del inmenso prado verde "Un asunto que espero no la involucre" sentenció para volver a echarse a andar lejos de mi. ¡Nueva historia!


**Buenas minna-san! Esta vez les traigo mi primer Oneshot ¿No es muy largo? si, pero para no caer en otra mini serie preferi escribirme todo en un cap x'D sinceramente espero que les guste. Es una especie de universo alterno, aunque no tanto, ya que los personajes conservan gran parte de sus personalidades y estatus. Lo unico fuera de comun es la protagonista ¿Porque? Leeanlo y descubranlo.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de diabolik lovers no me pernecen pero si el delirio en donde los meti.**

 **.**

 **Espero sus reviews con sus opiniones :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Metamorfosis**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sonata de un Prefacio**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En un día como cualquier otro me encontraba dando un paseo por el pueblo. Por cada paso que daba suspiraba con nostalgia, toda mi vida hasta ahora, mis 18 años, había vivido allí.

.

-Buen día señorita – me saludo la mujer de la tienda de verduras. Inmediatamente sonríe con la gracia que me había enseñado mi madre; olvidando todas mis dudas. Debía mostrar felicidad.

.

-Buen día Bernarda – me incline levemente y la observe simpáticamente.

.

-Quería felicitarla por su compromiso – sonrió intentando ocultar su cizaña pero fracaso miserablemente – es una bendición.

.

Si, así debía ser. Para mi edad, en aquella época, si seguía sin comprometerme mis padres no dudarían en meterme en un convento, ya que según ellos sería una vergüenza que me convirtiera en una solterona. Y el hecho de que mis hermanas hubieran contraído matrimonio antes que yo, la mayor, solo empeoraba las cosas. Generalmente a los 15 años comenzaba la edad en la que se podía pedir la mano de las jóvenes y la mía había sido evadida hasta ahora. "Ese hombre se compadeció de ti, agradécele y satisfácelo antes para retenerlo" mi madre suscitaba esas palabras todos los días, mientras peinaba mis cortos cabellos e intentaba vestirme lo mas elegantemente posible.

.

Era hija de un pequeño comerciante, no teníamos mucho pero por lo menos no nos faltaba el pan en la mesa. Tampoco era muy agraciada pero aun así, un día, ese hombre de unos 30 años se presento en mi casa y propuso un acuerdo económico a cambio de mi persona. El era un señor un poco mas acomodado financieramente que nosotros y tenía pensado comenzar un nuevo negocio en otro pueblo. "Es una oportunidad única, hija" esbozo sin verme mi padre. Y tenía razón.

.

No estaba desesperada por casarme pero el temor de que mis caderas se pudrieran antes de poder concebir un niño me asustaba un poco. Sin mencionar que ya era la única mujer que quedaba sin desposar en mí casa. A parte de mi, estaba mi hermanito de 8 años. Obedientemente acepte, simbólicamente, nuestro matrimonio y la sentencia que anunciaba el fin de mi libertad comenzó a correr sin descansar.

.

No tenía miedo, ni rencor u asco; así debía ser. Sería la señora de una casa, dentro de poco debía darle herederos a mi marido y por ultimo pasaría hasta el fin de mis días aparentando felicidad ante la sociedad y haciendo gala de mi bello hogar. El sueño de toda joven. Con suerte capaz algún día llegaría a quererlo y él, aunque sea, me tendría algo de cariño y me sustentaría económicamente a cambio de no recibir quejas por sus amantes.

.

Solo cruce unas palabras con el aquel día del compromiso, lo único que sabía es que vendría un día antes de la boda para que me prepararan para él.

.

-El señor Lysandro la tratara como una reina – afirmo el marido de la verdulera. Asentí con entusiasmo y me disculpe con ellos para seguir mi camino. -¿¡Que paso!?

.

Escuche el grito de la mujer detrás de mí y me gire. Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa ante el panorama; dos hombres traían a rastras a una joven. Esta tenía el vestido algo desgarrado y a partir de su cintura brotaba sangre. Inmediatamente llegaron unos vecinos que atendieron a la chica y los rumores comenzaron a correr a pesar de no saber el origen de la herida. "Los espíritus del bosque la habrán castigado por estar besuqueándose con distintos hombres" justifico recelosamente una señora. "¡Usted está loca! Hay todo tipo de criaturas por ahí y ahora esta anocheciendo, debió de haber sido un lobo"

.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar conforme pasaban los minutos. Era una aldea pequeña pero sus habitantes la hacían sentir como una ciudad de la capital. Recordé cerrar mi boca ante el recuerdo de mi madre castigándome por mis malos modales. Quise quedarme más tiempo allí para saber lo que había pasado, sin embargo, una de las nanas de mi hogar me encontró y me encamino hacia allí. "No debería andar por las calles a estas horas" dijo un señor que siempre se sentaba a orillas del rio "las criaturas de la noche no dudarían en atacarla estando así de indefensa" clavo sus cansados y experimentados ojos sobre los míos y por un segundo le creí.

.

-¡Lo único que hay en ese bosque son bestias salvajes como usted! – le recrimino con asco la nana y echo a andar amarrada a mí.

.

-Usted misma lo ha dicho – fue lo último que escuche de aquel señor. Lo que no sabía era que también sería la última vez que lo vería. Días después aparecería recostado sobre su lugar favorito con una cortada en la yugular. Su rostro mostraría una pasividad que haría dudar de su estado. Uno podría decir que se quedo bebiendo hasta tarde y que el líquido carmesí que rodeaba su cuello no era más que vino barato que se volcó sobre el mismo. Y que por consecuencia se había quedado dormido hasta que los pescadores lo hallaron.

.

Ojala hubiera sido así… el pueblo entre en conmoción hacia años que no ocurría eso; un asesinato. Porque nadie dudaba que Don José acabaría con su vida si aun tenía mucho que beber por delante. Su cuerpo fue sepultado en una fosa común sin ser velado antes debido al temor de que se propagara alguna rara enfermedad.

.

Y sin dejar que aquel sitio donde viví por tanto tiempo estuviera en paz, se encontraron los cuerpos de una pareja joven asesinados de la misma manera. Hubo una secuencia donde por dos veces por semana se hallaban cuerpos aparentemente intactos, generalmente de jovencitas.

.

El pueblo se sumió en terror, patrullas de hombres comenzaron a tomar turnos para vigilar el pueblo de noche. Yo también tenía miedo ¿Cómo era posible que aquel lugar pacifico, el que supuestamente sería el único recuerdo bueno de mi vida fuera azotado por un asesino? Tenía prohibido salir de la casa después de las 17hs o que anduviera sola durante el día. Comenzaba a ver con mas positivismo mi nuevo hogar en otro pueblo, sin embargo mis últimos días encarcelada en ese lugar no me permitían ser del todo feliz. Incluso el compromiso se aplazo un poco. Lysandro no se iría del pueblo hasta asegurar la seguridad de su futura familia, había dado su palabra y la cumpliría; si no lo lograba, debería llevarlos con nosotros aunque no le gustase.

.

Como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, los asesinatos cesaron paulatinamente, hasta que transcurrieron dos meses sin ninguno. El rumor de que eran un grupo de mercenarios y bandidos que querían ajustar cuentas con las victimas se hicieron fuertes. Si bien era cierto que la mayoría de los fallecidos tenían un futuro algo arreglado por los acuerdos económicos, algunos otros solo eran personas "comunes y corrientes". En una conversación que tuve con mi padre sobre el tema, se negó a seguir hablando y me aseguro que si me callaba la boca y solo me preocupaba por estar decente estaría bien. Después de todo ser tan "cuestionadora" no era un punto atractivo en una mujer.

.

Esa misma tarde apareció Lysandro cruzando por segunda vez, en todo este tiempo, palabras conmigo. Me sorprendió pidiéndome un paseo a solas por el prado de flores que había cerca de casa. Obedientemente acepte y le tendí la mano a mi futuro esposo, que no tardo en tomarla con galantería y besarla con dulzura. Un leve sonrojo azoto mi rostro pero me mantuve apacible mientras intentaba parecer firme ante la confidente mirada de el.

.

Me deje guiar hasta nuestro destino, en un momento se detuvo, cuando considero que no estábamos lo suficientemente lejos ni cerca de la casa. Se quito su abrigo y lo coloco en el suelo para que yo pudiera sentarme. Con mucha vergüenza cedí y tome asiento. Pensándolo bien, Lysandro, no era mal partido, a pesar de su edad se mantenía bien y era todo un caballero.

.

-Tienes el cabello muy corto – había mencionado el al tocármelo – a partir de ahora lo dejaras crecer – asentí a pesar de que a mí no me gustaba largo. Su mano apreso un rebelde mechón de mi pelo y se quedo ahí hasta que lo observe. – Eres linda, querida – susurro ahora acariciando mi rostro y acercando su boca hasta mi oreja. – No creo que pueda contenerme hasta la noche de bodas – susurro causando que me paralizara – Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad, querida? – esboce un "si" al sentir como su barba rozaba mi mejilla. Sus labios se deslizaron por mi cuello besándolo con experiencia y su otra mano recorrió sin reservas mi figura.

.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía quejarme, no estaba en posición de aparentar inocencia, pues ya estaba mayor y no podía negarme a entregarme a mi futuro esposo. Mi mente se indujo a un mundo completamente blanco y vacio, no sentía nada, no quería hacerlo aunque debía aparentarlo. El hombre me recostó en el suelo y acaricio mi vientre para después subir su mano hasta mi pecho y tomarlo con algo de rudeza. No me quedaba otra que dejarme hacer… paseo su áspera lengua por el contorno de mi escote y amplió su camino al destapar de un tirón mis hombros. Fue ahí cuando me desperté y me asuste.

.

Lo empuje y salí corriendo sin mirar atrás. No escuchaba nada, de seguro se había enfadado y debía estar dirigiéndose hacia mi casa para romper el compromiso ¡Que idiota soy! Arruine mi futuro solo por no querer entregarme. Detuve mi andar cuando note que me iba a quedar en paños menores sino me acomodaba mi vestido. Me arregle lo mejor que pude y cuando palpé mi rostro me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. No sabía porque pero supuse que era por la impotencia del solo hecho del ser YO. ¡No quería nada de eso! No quería que Lysandro me tocara como si fuera una ramera cualquiera sin ni siquiera tener algunas citas conmigo y charlar tranquilamente. No quería abandonar el pueblo pero aun así tenía miedo. No quería estar en mi situación.

.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y me eche a llorar a pesar de todo lo que había causado. Quise darme un poco de libertad, llorar antes de que me lo prohibieran y mandaran a un convento. El incesante ruido de los arbustos me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lo había olvidado. Por inercia me dirigí al bosque, donde me ocultaba siempre que tenía un problema y encontraba la paz que tanto ansiaba. Sin embargo ahora no era así, se había vuelto una zona de peligro. Escuche a algunos lobos gruñir y se me tenso el cuerpo al recordar la imagen de la joven ensangrentada. Me levante lentamente con esperanzas de que no me escucharan y de que pudiera salir de allí a tiempo. Di unos pasos sudando frio y tratando de calmar mi respiración errática. Le rece a Dios, prometiéndole que sería una buena esposa y que me callaría por el resto de mi vida si me permitía seguir viviendo; al parecer eso no estaba en sus planes.

.

El ruido de las pisadas se incremento más; no tenía a donde huir. Si corría los lobos me atraparían y masacrarían antes de matarme. Cerré los ojos con impotencia y unas cuantas lágrimas se dieron paso por mis ojos. ¿Por qué?

.

-¿Hm? – el leve sonido de una voz masculina me obligo a abrir los ojos ¿Ya me había muerto? - ¿Qué está haciendo ahí parada como una idiota? – Dijo con fastidio el hombre - ¿No sabe que el bosque es peligroso cuando anochece?- me gire para observar mis alrededores pero no encontré a nadie ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? –Hmf – escuche un leve bufido y visualice a un joven abriéndose paso por el bosque.

.

Mi cerebro pareció salir del trance en el que estaba y rápidamente corrí hasta el.

.

-¡Espere! – le rogué algo asustada- Hay unos lobos cerca y-

.

-Ya no están – comento sin detenerse ni girarse.

.

-¡Espere un segundo! – volví a implorar. ¿Cómo que no están? Recién estaban asechándome - ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Señor!

.

-Escuche – se giro y clavo sus hipnóticos ojos azules en mi, frunciendo el ceño levemente- ¿Por qué mejor no se calla y vuelve a su pueblo? Si sigue perdiendo el tiempo, los lobos volverán y no creo que vaya a correr con la misma suerte que la de recién – dijo cortante.

.

Realmente me sorprendió, se dirigió a mí con una firmeza que nunca antes había visto, me callo la boca a pesar de no ser un referente mío y me ignoro nuevamente para comenzar a caminar. Quise volver a hablar pero mi instinto de supervivencia me dictaba que debía seguirlo si quería salir del bosque a salvo. Aunque…. También me dijera que me mantuviera alejada. Algo en el me incitaba a no quitarle los ojos de encima. Era un hombre de unos alrededor de 24 años, rubio, alto y de porte delgado pero firme. Su piel era blanca y su semblante sereno y masculino aunque sus gestos dieran a entender que estaba aburrido y cansado. Según sus ropas pude deducir que era de una familia adinerada.

.

-¿Por qué me sigue? – Pregunto para después chasquear su lengua – Usted termino volviéndose una carga. ¿No debería ser agradecida con su salvador e irse por su cuenta? – interrogo sarcásticamente y todo lo bello que había notado de él se esfumo.

.

-Voy con usted porque me dirijo al mismo pueblo, al parecer – aclare haciendo uso de mi sagrada paciencia - ¿Así que es mi salvador? – indague queriendo descubrir que había pasado con los lobos.

.

-Ahora que lo pienso, solo caminaba por ahí, así que no la salve. Váyase sola por favor, y no me moleste mas – me ordeno indicándome con el dedo el camino. El pecho se me lleno de indignación y di un par de zancadas hasta posarme en frente de el; mala idea. Me llevaba unos cuantos centímetros de altura y yo no imponía ni un poco de respeto, es mas daba gracia.

.

-A pesar de lo que dijo yo lo veo como mi salvador – remarque tratando de ser amable- ¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre?

.

-No lo dije – intente decir el mio pero me detuvo – Te lo dire si dejas de hablar – condiciono y me cruce de brazos- Sakamaki Shuu y no hace falta que me digas el tuyo, no quiero saberlo.

.

El muchacho petulante que estaba frente a mi era él la persona más altanera, creída y soberbia que había conocido en mi vida. Me trato como a un crio y me menosprecio en los pocos minutos que llevábamos caminando. En vez de insultarlo como tanto quería, pero no debía, cerré mis labios y seguía andando detrás de él. Faltaba poco para llegar al pueblo y de cierta forma sentía que con el lo haría a salvo. "¿Qué lo trajo hasta aquí?" le pregunte a la salida del inmenso prado verde "Un asunto que espero no la involucre" sentenció para volver a echarse a andar lejos de mi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Estorbas**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Antes de aparecer y llegar a mi casa, me encontré en la puerta de esta, a Lysandro "No diré nada ni tu tampoco lo harás ¿De acuerdo?" había ordenado mientras tomaba mi mano y fingía que me escoltaba hasta la puerta de mi hogar. Asentí obedientemente sin verlo al rostro; seguramente no me había buscado y ahora quería proteger su reputación como caballero formando un forzado acuerdo de confidencialidad. Al parecer, lo único que había detrás de todas esa "gallardía" solo era un hombre lujurioso sin mucho coraje que digamos. "Compórtate, y estate feliz de que no rompió el compromiso" me repetía muchas veces mientras le sonreía a él y a mis padres que lucían radiantemente felices.

.

Nadie sabía que tenía unos leves espasmos por el miedo que aun recorría mi cuerpo por el encuentro con los lobos, incluso a la hora de dormir seguía escuchándolos y estando atenta al silencio. Pensé que realmente nadie se lamentaría con una pérdida como la mía, que quizás las demás víctimas de la serie de asesinatos merecían vivir; solo de casualidad seguía viva.

.

Antes de dejarme vencer por el sueño, los misteriosos ojos azules de mi salvador se iluminaron en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. No dejándome olvidar su existencia.

.

A la mañana siguiente decidí ir a la pequeña biblioteca del pueblo en mi afán de distraerme de la realidad. Ingrese para después adentrarme en la parte más aislada, donde pensé no habría nadie; error. Nadie más ni nadie menos que Sakamaki Shuu se encontraba sentado en una mesa rodeado de libros y tomando nota en un cuaderno. Parecía muy concentrado o tal vez era yo la que no era lo suficientemente interesante para lograr que me mirase. Ahora con mas luz pude notar que no era tan imponente como en aquellas penumbras del bosque, aunque aún mantenía su semblante aburrido y su imperturbable mueca de desagrado.

.

-Si no mal recuerdo – rompió el silencio su voz sin vacilación – ayer te dije que no me molestaras – paso suavemente de pagina con las puntas de sus dedos, acompañando el camino del papel hasta depositarlo con cuidado en el otro extremo - ¿Qué tanto se me queda viendo como una persona "de pocas luces"? – comento sarcásticamente una frase que hacía alusión a mi idiotez.

.

-Yo… - perfecto, el hilo de voz que salió de mis labios no pudo ser más débil. Enojada conmigo misma decidí ignorarlo como él hacia conmigo. Así que me senté en una mesa contigua dándole la espalda, luego de tomar el libro que había reservado.

.

Trate de concentrarme en la lectura pero era imposible. En frente de mi había un espejo que lo reflejaba claramente. Era como si no quisiera que me privara de observarlo y a pesar de saberlo no pude evitar verlo. Su rostro sereno mientras pasaba de libro en libro, cuando bostezaba de vez en cuando o cuando tomaba la pluma y escribía sobre el papel como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo. Todo con elegancia y una simplicidad intachables. Mi instinto me indicaba que debía mantenerme alejada de el, pero otra parte de mi no quería alejarse más; creí que aquella distancia era segura y reconfortante. Era relajante estar acompañada en mi propia soledad.

.

El remarco que tenía el espejo lo hacía parecer una obra de arte por momentos, cuando se quedaba quieto unos instantes. Nunca lo había hecho y estaba terriblemente mal que lo hiciera estando comprometida pero escrute a través del espejo cada una de sus facciones."¿Qué tanto me mira?" pregunto con hastió cuando me atrapo espiándolo. Intente crear alguna excusa pero al parecer había dejado de ignorarme y solo quería fastidiarme. En un momento, nos interrumpió la bibliotecaria y leyó un mensaje de mi prometido en voz alta "No salgas de la biblioteca hasta la tarde cuando pase a buscarte". Últimamente quería pasar tiempo conmigo algo a lo que debía acostumbrarme.

.

Asentí y la mujer se retiro. Luego suspire con sorna y me recosté mas sobre el respaldo de mi silla; tendría que esperar mucho, incluso me quedaría sin almorzar por ello.

.

-Que perro más obediente termino siendo – dijo la macabra voz del hombre.

.

-¿Perdón? – me gire indignada para solo encontrármelo leyendo como hace 5 minutos. ¿Qué solamente hablaba cuando tenía algo malo que decir de mí? Ya que me sobraba el tiempo y estaba molesta me levante y me posicione en frente suyo – Yo no soy ningún perro, Señor Sakamaki. – remarque educadamente.

.

-Pues debería reemplantearselo porque su actitud no dice lo mismo – contesto secamente sin verme – Además su "prometido" no parece tratarla con mucha importancia si le pidió quedarse encerrada en una biblioteca. Es más puede que indirectamente quiera que se vuelva más culta al darle la oportunidad de pasar una agradable tarde entre libros. – comento su envenenada lengua con ironía. Creo que me puse roja de la furia, no hacía falta que dijera lo que ya sabía. Respire hondamente tratando de hallar paz y todos los buenos modales que mi madre había inculcado en mi pero… - Hizo una mala elección, señorita.

.

-U-usted no tiene el derecho de decir si hice una buena elección o no. Yo no tuve opción, no puedo elegir ¿Me entiende? – solté con algo de impotencia y apretando fuertemente mis puños- tal vez un hombre rico como usted tenga ese privilegio pero yo no, tengo al tiempo en contra. Si no me apresuro mis caderas se pudrirán y no podre tener hijos, además-

.

-¿Qué dijiste? – interrumpió mi confesión mirándome por primera vez con sorpresa. Deposito sus papeles en la mesa y se levanto al ver mi posible rostro ignorante - ¿Qué estupidez acabas de decir? – re pregunto al contemplar mi falsa firmeza.

.

Rasco su nuca con cansancio y me dijo que eso era imposible, cosa que yo negué, ya tenía 18 años si no tenía hijos pronto no podría hacerlo en algún futuro. "Entonces explícame como es que mujeres de más de 30 años aun dan a luz" su ejemplo nublo mi mente y me hizo dudar. Por un momento fui más importante que sus libros y se tomo el tiempo para explicarme que si se pudrieran mis caderas me moriría o quedaría invalida, que era un estúpido dicho para obligar a las jóvenes a desposarse rápidamente y que mis caderas no eran en las que engendraban a los bebes sino que se desarrollaban en algo llamado "Útero". Fue demasiada información, demasiada y bastante convincente.

.

Por lo visto, considero dejarme en paz con mis propios pensamientos conflictivos y se volvió a sentar para seguir con su labor. Yo en vez de retirarme, tome el libro que estaba en mi mesa y me senté aun más cerca de su mesa. Nunca nadie me había incitado a cuestionarme y eso me parecía encantador aunque el que lo hiciera fuera un bruto insensible.

.

Más tarde llego la bibliotecaria con comida para dos, aunque estaba prohibido ingerir alimentos allí armaron dos espacios individuales donde pudimos probar bocado. Aquello no me sugirió compasión de mi madre o de mi futuro esposo, no hacia faltar ser lista para deducir que quien había ordenado la comida era el Señor Sakamaki. Luego de eso pasamos la tarde sin hablarnos, acostumbrándonos sin saberlo a estar en presencia del otro. Muchas de mis siguientes tardes fueron así; El se sentaba en una mesa del fondo rodeado de libros, yo tomaba una novela y me sentaba a una mesa de distancia suya. El era reticente ante mi presencia, como si me negara y no quisiese que estuviese allí, sin embargo, aun así, se tomaba las molestias de responder mis dudas ante mi aparente ignorancia.

.

La biblioteca se estaba convirtiendo en mi nuevo espacio favorito y eso estaba mal porque solo generaba un recuerdo más con el que me torturaría cuando me casara. Allí donde era libre por unas horas, a pesar de estar encerrada, era feliz.

.

Una tarde, me vi obligada a faltar y a acompañar a mi padre al marcado del pueblo. Era normal que una joven que estaba por desposarse saliera a comprarse ropas y a pasear por allí desparramando felicidad por doquier. Mi sonrisa empática no me hizo falta ni mucho menos mi fingida felicidad ante los cumplidos. Todos estaban más tranquilos por el mes y medio sin asesinatos; Vivian en una pacifica mentira. El peligro aun se sentía en los alrededores, la advertencia de Don José aun hacia mecha en mí y me mantenía precavida.

.

En un momento mi progenitor me dejo sola en el puesto de frutas para que eligiera las que más me gustasen. Si no era suficiente atarme a un hombre que no me atraía, ahora estaban poniéndome a régimen para que quépase en cualquier vestido de novia. Suspire con sorna y comencé a colocar unas manzanas en mi canasta "¿Qué parte de 'No me molestes' es la que no se entiende?" dijo Shuu con su típico tono molesto. Era extraño pero ya nos hablábamos informalmente y me había acostumbrado a sus comentarios reales pero hirientes. "¿Por qué te empeñas en seguirme a todos lados?" Bien, ese hombre era un imbécil presumido.

.

Lo que me sorprendió de nuestro encuentro fue que cuando mi padre nos encontró lo saludo con alegría y respeto. Quise presentarlo pero el ya estaba presentándome ante mi "salvador". Por la mirada del Señor Sakamaki, comprendí que debía seguirle la corriente. Así que, de la manera en la que tuvo que ser realmente nuestro primer encuentro, el se presento al igual que yo. Se acerco a mí y me pidió permiso con su mirar para tomar mi mano. Asentí sin pensarlo dos veces y el la levanto levemente para después inclinarse y rozar suavemente sus labios con mis nudillos. En cuanto lo sentí contuve la respiración para no emitir ningún sonido e incluso cerré los ojos con la intención de desaparecer de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, en cuanto los abrí lo encontré en la misma posición con la diferencia que ahora sus orbes azules estaban clavados en mí sin reparo alguno. Una leve sonrisa surco sus labios haciéndome notar mi estado y que sabía lo que yo pensaba. Se separo lentamente de mí, manteniendo nuestras manos unidas hasta donde más pudo; deslizando la mía en un irremediable alejamiento.

.

Sentí que me toco con la delicadeza con la que pasaba las páginas de los libros, con la precisión y sabiduría con la que escribía y con el tinte mágico con el que enmarcaba sus palabras al hablar. Fue la primera vez que no despego su mirada de mí, no recuerdo como lucia en ese entonces ni mucho menos si había abierto la boca o hice un gesto extraño pero estaba segura de que algo en mi se removió. "El Señor Sakamaki viene de la capital para realizar un registro del pueblo" menciono mi padre y comprendí el porqué de tantos días encerrado en la biblioteca "Si reconocen nuestro pueblo puede que envíen a algún detective o ayuda para evitar una nueva ola de asesinatos". Fue ahí cuando supe lo importante que era y su ardua labor.

.

Exhale lentamente para que no se notara mi agitación, el no dejaba de verme, como si predijera cada uno de mis movimientos me seguía naturalmente con la mirada. El en poco tiempo que "llevaba con el" pude darme cuenta de varias cosas; la primera es que no se desentiende totalmente de su entorno, cada vez que yo no entendía algo lo explicaba aunque refunfuñase o incluso me recomendaba libros que no fueran "estúpidas novelas románticas irrealistas". Había abierto bastante mis horizontes y al parecer disfrutaba de que quisiera aprender más. La segunda era que, aunque al principio se mostrara reacio y me tratara de usted, rápidamente cuando se sentía más en confianza me trataba de tu y olvidaba todos aquellos sinónimos que usaba para que no sonara tan hiriente la palabra "idiota" directamente me lo decía. Hay mucho mas después de ello, bastante que no conozco, es como un enigma que quisiera que lo resuelva aunque fuese mortal.

.

Antes de irse paso por mi lado y dijo seriamente pero con un tinte de amargura "Espero no tener que volver a verte nunca más". ¡No lo entendía! Me despreciaba pero aun así era amable conmigo, no entendía él porque me quería lejos. Aun así, al otro día cuando fui a la biblioteca, el estaba allí en el ultimo asiento y me pareció ver que por un momento hizo algo parecido a un suspiro. Levanto su cabeza y miro hacia fuera mientras yo me acomodaba en mi lugar habitual. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré un libro en frente mío, parecía viejo pero aun así muy bien conservado. Toque su tapa con cuidado, reconociendo su textura mientras me hormigueaban los dedos de la ansiedad que tenia por leerlo pero aun mas por otro motivo; él había elegido un libro para mí y lo dejo sobre la mesa esperando a que lo tomara y lo leyera.

.

No sabía si era un regalo o un préstamo, pero estaba muy segura de que había sido él. Tome el libro entre mis manos y leí con deleite el titulo. Levante mi mirada y lo encontré como siempre; escribiendo y leyendo. Sonreí aunque no me mirase por el solo hecho de que él sabía que yo lo hacía. Gozaba de esa pequeña tregua que él me daba para no alborotarme; así que baje la cabeza y lo abrí para después susurrar un "Gracias… Shuu".

.

.

.

Aquellos días pasaban desconsideradamente rápido y trataba de disfrutarlos lo más posible. No podía hablar de lo que aprendía con ninguno de mis familiares, pues no estaba bien visto que una mujer supiera tanto. También, para mi bendita desgracia, mi matrimonio ya tenía fecha dentro de dos meses. Ese solo hecho me llenaba la boca de un gusto muy amargo pero no podía hacer nada. Lysandro, cada vez que me visitaba, trataba de tocarme como aquella vez sin embargo solo terminábamos besándonos. Realmente no lo disfrutaba.

.

Una mañana, mi hermano menor, me acompaño a mi nuevo lugar de tranquilidad con el afán de divertirme. En cuanto vio al Señor Sakamaki le entro bastante curiosidad, tanta que se sentó a su lado y repitió reiteradas veces "¿Qué estás haciendo?" "¿No te cansas de leer?" "¿Qué significa hiperactivo?" Por iniciativa propia, el hombre nos guio rezongando hasta el patio trasero del establecimiento donde había un salón de instrumentos. Mi pequeño pillo, como sabia tocar el piano, fue lo primero que señalo. Para mi sorpresa, Shuu prácticamente solo, lo saco a una parte del patio donde había un pequeño piso de madera, a pesar de mis advertencias. No quería que nos metiéramos en problemas y menos por los caprichos de ellos dos.

.

Aun así no me escucharon, el rubio le tendió una silla al menor mientras yo me resignaba y sentaba en un banco a unos pasos de allí. "A ver que tienes" le incentivo y se posiciono detrás de el. Inmediatamente una canción regional se emitió desde el piano. Los dos parecían divertirse, Shuu lo escuchaba atentamente mientras mecía suavemente su cabeza acto que no pude evitar imitar. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar más del ambiente. Todo parecía tan irreal y ameno que desee que no terminase.

.

"Ahora me toca a mí" esbozo El Señor Sakamaki sacando de un costado un violín. Creo que tanto mis ojos como los de mi familiar se iluminaron de la emoción pues el violinista nos sonrió confidentemente. Se alejo un poco del piano y luego de un breve silencio; que abarco del momento en que posicionaba en su hombro el instrumento hasta que las cuerdas se tocaron, comenzó una delicada y nostálgica melodía. El cerro los ojos disfrutando de su propia creación, sin embargo yo no pude, me quede embelesada admirándolo desde mi banco, mucho más de lo que debería aunque no me importase realmente.

.

Me lleve las manos a mi vientre y contuve el aire por miedo de que el mas mínimo movimiento irrumpiera aquel fantástico e hipnotizante panorama que era el mismo Shuu Sakamaki. No recordaba que sus facciones fuesen tan relajadas y amables, ni que sus brazos y espalda parecieran tan fuertes y seguros. Su rostro era tan bello y refinado, sus cabellos rubios resaltaban por los rayos del sol y sus labios se enarcaban en una tímida y confiable sonrisa. Inspire entrecortadamente, enderezándome al sentir un escalofrió recorrerme hasta las puntas de mis dedos. La melodía en la que me había sumergido con Shuu me hizo desear dejarme capturar por el para siempre. No me importo si era morboso o no, pero me sentía asechada al mismo tiempo que protegida, estaba en un punto medio.

.

Sus bellos ojos se abrieron en cuanto termine de suspirar, sin ninguna pizca de burla o malicia, como la de costumbre. Solo me observaba como si estuviera detallándome, indagando en lo más profundo y oscuro de mi alma. Me incitaba a que no lo abandonara, que me queda allí, a esa cercana distancia por siempre.

.

En cuanto finalizo desvió su mirar de mí y se dedico a guardar los instrumentos con mi hermano, no sin antes girarse y dedicarme una mirada llena de nostalgia. Yo no podía moverme, no sabía lo que me pasaba, era una muchacha impura ¿Cómo podía atontarme así con un hombre que no fuera mi prometido? Me sentí avergonzada y por un momento me encerré en mi mundo, tanto que solo desperté cuando la nana de mi casa vino a recoger a mi hermano. Ella solo se despidió de mí, así que supuse que no había visto al Señor Sakamaki. ¿Dónde estaba?

.

No supe cuan distraída estaba hasta que lo encontré sentado a mi lado, al otro extremo del banco donde estaba sentada. Me removí un poco incomoda cuando note que no me quitaba la vista de encima a pesar de haber desviado la mirada. "Eso fue muy lindo" comente estúpidamente en el intento de hacer que mi cerebro funcionara. Espere algún insulto o algo pero no llego.

.

-Te excitaste – murmuro.

.

-¿Perdón? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

.

-Que te excitaste al verme tocar. Eres más libidinosa de lo que me imaginaba. – confeso y por primera vez me gire a verlo. Tenía una estúpida sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Me levante rápidamente y él me imito.

.

-¿Qué groserías andas diciendo?

.

-¿Grosería? Es la verdad.

.

-¡Es mentira! –grite para mi sorpresa.

.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto sincerarte? – pregunto con algo de fastidio.

.

-Me molesta que estés diciendo mentiras – me estaba desesperando. Incluso negué repetidas veces, temía que lo que me estaba diciendo fuese verdad. – Yo no…- me interrumpió al tomarme de la mano y girarme. – Hmpf – un pequeño quejido se escapo de mis labios al verlo ponerse a la altura de mis ojos.

.

-Yo no miento – aclaro seriamente- No puedes negarlo. Tu misma lo sabes; estas toda sonrojada, ni siquiera puedes mantenerme la mirada, tu piel… - comento más suavemente y trago en seco – está completamente erizada y tu mirada me está llamando. Incluso ahora tienes pequeños espasmos por solo tenerme cerca. Imagínate como estarías si te tocara.

.

Aquella verdad cayó como un latigazo en mi, el no mentía; sentía una atracción muy fuerte por Sakamaki Shuu a pesar de lo odioso que podía llegar a ser. Mire como sostenía con cuidado mi mano y fui levantando la mirada lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus orbes azules que desbordaban de anhelo. Su semblante afligido y su mueca de curiosidad hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Pensé que se me saldría del pecho si seguía latiendo tan alocadamente.

.

-A ti no te molesta que yo lo sepa – dijo – te molesta reconocerlo. Reconocer que tu prometido nunca lograra hacerte sentir algo asi, ni siquiera tocándote, porque no podrás olvidarte de mí.

.

La cruel verdad me enfureció e entristeció, tanto que me solté de su agarre y le di una bofetada.

.

-¿¡Porque me dices eso!? – Indague llorando de la impotencia - ¿¡Porque quieres humillarme así!? ¡Yo ya sé que seré infeliz y que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo! – mordí mis labios para evitar seguir gritando y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Exhale – Eres muy cruel– susurre para echarme a correr hasta la calle sin mirar atrás.

.

Quite rápidamente las lagrimas de mis ojos y me dirigí sin pensarlo mucho a donde solía estar Don José. Me senté a orillas del rio, a unos pasos donde encontraron su cuerpo. La tristeza invadía mi cuerpo y solo deseaba y rezaba para que el tiempo limpiara mi corazón como la corriente del rio que renovaba siempre sus aguas. Sentía miedo de mi misma porque sabía que la irrupción del Señor Sakamaki en mi vida me mostro lo que nunca podría tener; libertad. Supuse, con ironía, que por algo Don José había elegido ese particular lugar, la calma de esas aguas me ayudaba a reflexionar y a calmarme. Ojala el pudiera haber muerto en paz.

.

Aquella noche, en mis sueños volvió a aparecerse Shuu, cada vez que lo hacía nunca me hablaba, solo me observaba a una distancia prudente. Esta vez, con algo de dolor, me permití mirarlo y preguntarle por qué ese empeño en destrozarme y mantenerme cerca de la vez. Abrió sus labios y disculpándose con la mirada me dijo "Te advertí que te mantuvieras alejada, te dije que no te involucraras".

.

.

.

La sensación de vacío que me dio ver la lastimera cara del rubio destrozo mi corazón. Era cierto… el me había advertido todo el tiempo. A la mañana siguiente fingí sentirme mal para no asistir a la biblioteca y así también al otro día. No estaba lista para verlo, sin embargo, al parecer él creía lo contrario. Para la hora de la cena llego con mi padre, si no era suficiente escándalo para lo que me quedaba de cerebro también estaba presente Lysandro.

.

Desde el principio se mostro educado y sabio como solía hacerlo con la gente que no lo conocía. En cuanto mi hermano lo saludo le guiño el ojo para dejar entre ellos lo que había pasado hace unos días. Era un maldito manipulador. Mi madre quedo encantada con él, al igual que mi padre a diferencia de mi prometido, que intentaba resaltar todo el tiempo sus proezas. Cuando se presentaron, Shuu estrecho su mano fuertemente, felicitándolo por el compromiso y sus futuros planes. Sin embargo, la altanería que a Lisandro se le había subido a la cabeza descendió súbitamente cuando el tomo mi mano para besarla y observarme como un cazador lo haría con su presa.

.

No entendía a lo que quería llegar, se comportaba seductora y amablemente conmigo. Con mi familia tuve que mostrarle mi pequeña casa y patio. Nos tomamos un descanso en la sala de estar para luego pasar al comedor donde realmente mostro sus intenciones. "Sutilmente" interrogo a mi futuro esposo, preguntándole desde hace cuando me conocía, su decisión de casarse conmigo y por mis gustos. Si me lo ponía a pensar el estaba bien, Lysandro no sabía nada de mí, solo se había dedicado a tratar de manosearme. La sonrisa triunfante del Señor Sakamaki no ceso en toda la cena, ni siquiera cuando su "contrincante" fracaso miserablemente tratando de intimidarlo.

.

No voy a negar que estuviera muy molesta, a pesar de decirme la verdad fue muy cruel conmigo, sin embargo no podía odiarlo realmente. Incluso seguí apenándome por interesarme por las preguntas personales que le hacían. Me alivio saber que no estaba comprometido y que estaba formándose para que cuando quisiera formar una familia nada le faltase. Era un hombre muy admirable… por lo menos por lo que contaba.

.

Con la estúpida excusa de que ya "era tarde" se quedo a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes a pesar de lo que le desagrado la idea a Lysandro. Era un caso perdido… cepille mi cabello antes de recostarme y me enfunde en mi pijama. Me recosté en mi cama pero no podía dormir así que me senté y trate de ordenar mis pensamientos.

.

-Qué idiota soy…. – susurre lamentando mi falta de estabilidad emocional.

.

-Al fin coincidimos en algo – abrí los ojos rápidamente y me encontré a Shuu sentado a mi lado ¿Cuándo se había infiltrado en la habitación? Quise gritar pero me pidió que me callara colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Inmediatamente me cubrí hasta el pecho con la sabana. El no podía estar en mi habitación, estando yo en paños menores – Hmpf, deja de alterarte tanto – dijo con fastidio – no tienes nada que yo no haya visto antes.

.

Mi pecho se hincho de impotencia y comencé a golpearlo con mi almohada ¿Cómo osaba decirme algo así? "¡Detente! ¿Acaso enloqueciste?" pregunto manteniendo el tono de voz lo más bajo que pudo mientras intentaba defenderse de la fiera en la que me había convertido. En mi defensa diré que no estaba en mis casillas. Estoy segura de que evidentemente habré parecido loca además de un animal roñoso de lo desalineada que estaba. Apreté fuertemente mis dientes y seguí golpeándolo hasta cansarme. "¿Ya te calmaste?" me pregunto antes de darle un último almohadazo y dejarlo completamente despeinado.

.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – pregunte finalmente cuando me calme.

.

-Eso no importa - ¿Estaba tomándome del pelo? ¡Obviamente importaba!

.

-¡Claro que sí! Entraste a mi habitación como si nada, como todo un pervertido y no me respondes como es debido – mi punto de vista pareció serle razonable pues desvió su mirada de mí…. No me gustaba que hiciera eso. – Además… fuiste muy cruel conmigo ¿Qué tan importante te crees que eres para hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me respondes eso, Shuu? – sin darme cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos.

.

-Soy importante para ti… ese es un motivo suficiente para estar aquí – comento en un murmullo y lo observe incrédula. Tape mi rostro, no quería que viera como me echaba a llorar por la dolorosa verdad que me refregaba en la cara. Sin embargo, suavemente y sin mucha prisa, tomo mis dos manos y las bajo dejándolas apoyadas sobre las de el. Negué repetidas veces pero me detuve cuando sentí su cálida mano sobre mi mejilla. Sentí mi piel arder y el mundo detenerse. Se deslizo hasta mi mentón y lo levanto para que lo viera a los ojos ¿Qué tan cruel podía llegar a ser? ¿Cuánto quería humillarme?

.

Resignada decidí enfrentarme a él, para mostrarle que había ganado, perdí sin oportunidad de luchar antes. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron quede nuevamente embelesada. Estaba mirándome con ternura y anhelo. Sentí que estaba disculpándose conmigo y que al mismo tiempo me ocultaba algo. Entreabrí los labios en un intento de decir algo pero no pude. No sabía que hacer o decir.

.

-Si tú no significaras nada para mí – esbozo con un tono de voz ronco – no estaría aquí ahora…

.

Mi corazón acepto su derrota, y mi mente se rindió ante la imposibilidad de hacerme entrar en razón. El acaricio mi mejilla con dedicación y luego hizo lo mismo con mi cabello hasta llegar a mi nuca. Exhale desesperadamente en cuanto lo hizo mientras era víctima de los espasmos que recorrían mi cuerpo. Pose una de mis manos sobre su pecho y lo sentí agitarse. No tardo en inclinarse y apoderarse de mis labios dulcemente.

.

Si existía el cielo debía ser ese, el que estaba explorando con Sakamaki Shuu. Nunca me había sentido así, tan querida y deseada. Envolví su cuello con mis manos para acercarlo y él hizo lo mismo con mi cintura. Profundizo el beso y me dedique a saborearlo sin reprimirme. Tenía razón… yo jamás podría olvidarlo, no cuando me sentía tan libre apresada entre sus brazos.

.

Antes de que todo se volviera más "furtivo" se separo de mí dejando su frente apoyada sobre la mía. Yo lleve mis manos hacia sus mejillas y repartí mimos sobre ellas; no quería que se fuera.

.

-Tenias razón… - murmuro y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con los de él cerrados – Soy muy cruel. – Menciono y luego los abrió para volver a atravesar mi alma con ellos – Acabo de maldecirte.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Pura Bohemia**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ahora las tardes en la biblioteca, mi lugar preferido, eran como un descanso para mi alma. No podía negarme a ir a su encuentro, mucho menos por lo que estaba pasando. Nuestra inconsistente rutina del juego de miradas ya no era para nada disimulado. El roce de nuestros labios era lo que le daba vida a mi cuerpo y su sonrisa y odiosa pero al mismo tiempo magnifica voz, me transportaban a otro mundo donde podía moverme libremente.

.

Shuu parecía haberse dejado de contener pues le encantaba robarme besos en ocasiones o hacerme colorar hasta quedarme sin aire. A veces, mientras leía, el apartaba un poco mi libro y besaba sin previo aviso mis labios para después retirarse tan rápidamente como llego. Solo para al final descubrir que había quitado mi separador del libro y que lo había cerrado para molestarme. "Eres muy fácil de distraer, querida" tarareaba al sonreír altaneramente. Odiaba reconocer que ese hombre me tenía a sus pies, que cada acto o palabra que vinera de el era como una revolución para mí. De cierta forma, sentía como me volvía de a poco una mejor persona, en el aspecto intelectual y sentimental. Cada vez que se aparecía mi corazón se detenía y esbozaba una tímida sonrisa que ya no podía ocultar; estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shuu Sakamaki.

.

Y el conocerlo más solo hizo que las cosas empeoraran. Unas cuantas veces lo descubrí celoso de mi prometido Lysandro, ya que cada vez que este venia a recogerme, unos minutos antes, me abrazaba por detrás y repartía leves pero poderosas y escandalosas caricias por mi cuello y hombros. "Al parecer no quieres irte" comentaba atormentándome al acercar su boca a la mía. Me hacia desearlo tanto que dolía. En fin y al cabo salía del recinto sintiéndolo reír a mi costa, intentando mantener la calma y arreglando mi apariencia lo mas que podía. Cuando deje en evidencia sus indiscutibles actos lo único que hizo fue rechistar y decir "De todas formas eres mía, así que no te quejes" en esos momentos era cuando reía yo. Parecía todo un niño caprichoso cuando se ponía celoso o tímido; miraba para otro lado, fruncía levemente su ceño y fingía hacer cualquier cosa o simplemente dormir. Ahí era cuando yo me aprovechaba y lo fastidiaba, ganándome por ultimo mi castigo-premio que me dejaba más ansiosa de lo normal.

.

Debo admitir que su típica frase "Eres una mujer libidinosa" se estaba cumpliendo, pues, en algunas ocasiones, era yo la que se acercaba y lo abrazaba o raras veces lo besaba e incluso lo incitaba a venir a mí al fingir ignorarlo. Era fascinante descubrir tantos aspectos ocultos míos, al igual que los de él. Algunos los desatestaba sin embargo los aceptaba pues formaban parte de los dos y otros eran tan encantadores que dejaban de lado a la anterior YO.

.

El rubio solía sorprenderme, como la vez que me llevo a escondidas a un prado lleno de rosas. Ese día no se cómo, pero nadie se había enterado de nuestra ausencia solo estábamos los dos, recostados mirando el cielo, disfrutando de nuestra compañía y queriéndonos cada vez mas. En un momento, en mi afán de demostrar que yo también tenia talentos, me levante y comencé a danzar sola, al ritmo de una inexistente melodía. El de su lugar, sentado, me observaba como quien miraba algo que le causaba gracia y ternura. No sé en qué momento pero cuando gire el ya estaba con una mano en mi cintura y la otra sosteniendo mi mano. Haciéndome mover con más libertad, el guiaba nuestro baile y me hacía sentir como una de esas princesas que aparecían en los cuentos de hadas. Tan natural y feliz que desee que nunca se acabase.

.

Ya no reparaba en perderme en sus orbes azules, que me engullían y me encarcelaban prohibiéndome que apartara la vista de ellos. Adoraba estar asi, me sentía tan amada que a veces se me escapaban algunas traicioneras lágrimas, pues no podía olvidar por completo la realidad. Moral y legalmente estaba mal lo que hacía. Ya estaba comprometida y no debería estar pecando de aquella forma.

.

Mi inseguridad me llevo a fantasear… deseaba que un día, en cualquier momento, llegara Shuu a mi casa y pidiera mi mano a mi padre; estaba segura que no tardaría en darme a el por el solo hecho de que era un joven muy prometedor de la ciudad. Otras veces soñaba con que me pidiera que nos escapáramos y nos fuéramos a algún lugar lejano. Pero solo eran eso… sueños. Me preguntaba cuanto me quería, si en realidad lo hacía o solo jugaba conmigo o no se sentía preparado para dar un paso así de grande. Podía ser cualquier cosa y temía por la verdadera respuesta a mis preguntas.

.

En cierta ocasión, como si me hubiera leído la mente, me dijo "¿Hace falta que tenga que decirlo?" no supe bien que significaron esas palabras en ese momento, sin embargo trajeron calma a mi caótica mente. ¿Cómo era posible, que a pesar de lo inmoral de mis acciones, quisiera seguir adelante con aquello que teníamos? La repuesta era simple; si tenía una vida ausente de libertad por delante, prefería crear la mayor cantidad de momentos con el hombre que amo para que por lo menos, en los días que quiera dejar de vivir y me desvalorice, tenga el dulce y apasionado recuerdo de aquel sueño fugaz que viví tan fervientemente. Shuu lo valía… valdría la pena cada lagrima, sonrisa nostálgica y dolorosas noches de soledad.

.

Como había dicho me maldijo y de la manera más cruel; enamorándome, grabándose a fuego lento en mí y dejándome ser yo misma. Pensé que siempre seria libre mientras me encontrara rodeada por sus brazos, mi hogar de ensueño. Aunque supiera en que terminaría lo que teníamos, no quería privarme de disfrutar todo el camino hasta ello.

.

Caminaría a su lado, sin mirar atrás y sin contenerme en el poco tiempo que nos quedaba. Sabía que él me entendía cada vez que me abrazaba y se quedaba en silencio conmigo, apoyándome y mimándome para que supiera que estaba ahí para mí. Creo que a eso se refería siempre que me preguntaba si hacía falta decir todo.

.

A pesar de lo oscuro que pintaba todo, mi esperanza no decaía. Estaba dispuesta a que me conociera lo más que pudiera y yo a darlo todo hasta el final. Como aquella vez que me dispuse a hacerle un postre regional de frutillas. Una mañana de domingo, en la que no lo vería pero si al día siguiente, salí en busca de las frutas que se encontraban rodeando el bosque. No podía ir al pueblo a comprarlas porque me interrogarían para saber en que las usaría, así que opte por buscarlas. Estaba feliz al fin haría algo con mis propias manos para él, el solo pensar eso me hacia poner ansiosa.

.

Mientras las recogía, tatareaba como una típica joven enamorada y debido a que mi juicio y pudor estaban ausentes; eso no me molestaba. Al terminar y retornar hacia el pueblo me sentí… extraña. Era como si alguien me vigilara, no era tan valiente como para quedarme ahí y averiguar qué era lo que me cuadraba solo me di vuelta y seguí caminando.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – me estremecí con el corazón en la mano, por el susto y el reconocimiento de su voz. En cuanto lo mire lo note algo nervioso, como si estuviera muy atento a su entorno. Me tomo de la mano y me acompaño hasta la aldea en completo silencio. Antes de que pudiera despedirme de él, se inclino con intenciones de besar mi mano como saludo y murmuro – Esta noche deja la ventana de tu habitación abierta, debo decirte algo. –sus labios tocaron mi piel y se fue sin más. Estaba algo preocupada por su actitud ¿Qué era lo que debía decirme?

.

No voy a mentir; se me cruzaron todo tipo de ideas por la cabeza, desde la posible culminación de nuestra "no relación" hasta un encuentro… intimo. Shuu tenía razón; era una desvergonzada libidinosa. Limpie mi habitación, cambie mis sabanas por unas más finas, me tarde bañándome y me envestí en mi pijama más bonito en medio de toda mi paranoia. La idea de que pudiera intimar con el no me desagradaba, es más si iba a entregarle mi virginidad a alguien prefería que fuera a él.

.

Completamente sonrojada, abrí la ventana como él me indico y me senté frente un espejo para comenzar a cepillar mi corto cabello y tratar de calmarme. Capaz quería hablarme de algún asunto serio y yo y mi… -trague en seco cuando recordé la palabra- "excitación" me tenían estúpida.

.

Negando me senté en mi cama y cuando me gire ya estaba ahí, como la primera vez que lo vi en mis sueños, sus ojos resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad y se acercaba a paso lento. Debo admitir que reconocería el ruido de esas pisadas en cualquier lado y que con cada paso que daba mi corazón latía más fuerte.

.

Cuando pude distinguir bien su rostro note en él una sonrisa inquisidora, una que me daba a saber que sospechaba de mi estado actual. Gracias a Dios ignoro eso por un momento y me dedico un "buenas noches" para después preguntarme si había alguna parte de la habitación que nadie tocara. Ya era normal que mi cara de desentendimiento hiciera que revolviera los ojos pero aun así tenia el mismo efecto de siempre; fastidio. Al encontrar el closet decidió moverlo y colgar detrás de él lo que parecía ser un ¿Amuleto? Era raro pero tenía piedras preciosas y algunas palabras raras escritas en el. Cuando termino solo me dijo "Ahora la casa está segura, si pasa algo vuelve aquí" enfatizo "no salgas de noche ni mucho menos entres al bosque, no importa qué hora sea. Es por tu bien. Por favor… solo eso te pido" prácticamente me suplico y se sentó a mi lado.

.

A pesar de las pocas explicaciones no dude de él, estaba segura que si él decía que era por mi bien, ese era el verdadero motivo.

.

-Este lugar ya no es tan seguro como antes – murmuro sin verme – pero no te preocupes… yo te protegeré – se giro para observarme con determinación y acariciar mi cabello. ¿Cómo no sentirme en paz cuando me miraba de aquella forma y me decía eso?

.

Apoye mi mano sobre la suya y cerré los ojos para disfrutar de su suave y cálido tacto. Suspire entrecortadamente y lo observe con anhelo. No sé bien que rostro habré puesto pero solo sé que hice que se sonrojara con ello. Tomo mi cara con sus dos manos y se acerco a mí hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia. Al hacerlo pareció ronronear.

.

-Eres terrible – susurro – Todo esto parece una trampa – señalo con malicia - ¿Qué pensabas hacerme, mujer libidinosa? – pregunto para después largar una pequeña sonrisilla.

.

En vez de ofenderme o avergonzarme, como de costumbre, me solté de su agarre y lo bese. Saboree suavemente sus labios para después exigirle más y más en cada beso. Pasee mis manos por su pecho hasta su envolver su nuca y él se aferro a mi cintura. Hacia tanto calor. Creo que lo sorprendí tanto que lo deje sin opción alguna.

.

El separarnos, para tomar aire, no fue impedimento para seguir tocándonos. En cuanto me recostó en mi cama y yo me sostuve de su espalda oí un leve gruñido provenir de su pecho, nunca creí que me gustaría tanto oír tan apasionado y sensual sonido.

.

Jadee sonoramente al sentir su boca en mi cuello, recorriéndome, besándome y mordisqueándome. Me hacía perder la cordura. El se tomo su tiempo para tocar el contorno de mi cuerpo y hacerme sentir la mujer más deseada del mundo. Quería que siguiera así, que me hiciera suya y que aquella noche jamás terminara.

.

Rozo su pecho con el mío, logrando que una corriente eléctrica azotara mi ser e inmediatamente enarque la espalda para no separarnos. El solo puso un poco de distancia para apresar uno de mis senos con su mano y masajearlo rítmicamente. La tela de mi delgado pijama estaba totalmente de más, ardía y cada vez que me movía se pegaba mas a mi haciéndome sentir más acalorada. Desee sentir su piel sin restricciones. En mi nació, también, la necesidad de tocarlo como él lo hacía, así que me dirigí a su cuello y comencé a repartir torpemente pequeños besos.

.

-¡E-espera, espera! – exclamo apartándome cuidadosamente. Coloco sus dos brazos a mis costados y se quedo viéndome unos segundos. Su rostro estaba ruborizado y se veía algo agitado, sin mencionar que todo de el me indicaba que quería seguir con lo de hace un momento. - ¿Acaso quieres que tu madre te encuentre conmigo encima de ti? – Exhalo hondamente y cerro sus ojos tratando de calmarse - ¿Tanta prisa tienes por que te tome?

.

-Yo… - murmure como pude. Tenía el tiempo en contra, en si a la vida misma y el era como mi rayo de luz entre las tinieblas de la monótona existencia. – Y-yo… ¡Sí! – exclame y sentí mi cuerpo arder - Porque yo te amo Shuu y quiero que me hagas tuya sin importar lo que ocurra después – conteste lo más sincera que pude y la voz me tembló; el miedo estaba tocando la puerta de mi consciencia haciéndome recordar mi destino – Por favor… - unas traicioneras lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas – te lo suplico. No te vayas…

.

Cerré los ojos y trate de calmarme un poco; sentía como la oscura soledad trataba de arrastrarme con ella. Sin embargo el rubio acaricio mi cabello y después beso mi frente. En cuanto lo mire note que estaba completamente ruborizado y que me miraba con amor y ternura pura. A pesar de estar llorando no pude evitar sentirme orgullosa de lo que había logrado. La diosa afrodita ni siquiera me llegaba a los talones en ese momento, pues el que me miraba como si fuera lo que más anhelase en el mundo, el que me hacía sentir la mujer más apasionada, bella, sensual y feliz, estaba ahí conmigo y no con otra mujer. Por mi hacia ese rostro, emitía esos celestiales gruñidos y oscurecía esos hermosos orbes azules de lujuria. Era una mujer amada por un amante no correspondido.

.

Esbozo una sonrisa sensual y atravesó mi alma con una mirada; temblé ante el sentimiento

.

-Te hare mía – murmuro con una voz sumamente ronca. Mis piernas se contrajeron apenas lo escuche. – Pero no aquí… - Se acerco lentamente a mi oído y se pego contra mí– si no en un lugar donde no debamos contenernos y puedas gritar libremente del placer que te este otorgando al poseerte - finalizo presionando levemente su pelvis contra mi cintura; demostrándome que yo no le era indiferente al sentir la dureza de su miembro. ¡Oh Dios! Un jadeo se escapo de mi boca al sentirlo tan cerca de mi pelvis y el apreso con su lengua el lóbulo de mi oreja, empeorando completamente mi estado.

.

Después se giro y se quedo recostado en frente de mí. Pude notar como frotaba su entrecejo, tratando de calmarse, mientras yo seguía sin poder recuperar el aliento. Tenía ganas de gritarle por lo cruel que era, degenerado, desgraciado, sátrapa y desconsiderado. ¿Cómo podía hacerme eso? Dejarme tan…. De solo pensar en la palabra vuelvo a sentir calor en mis zonas bajas. Como sea, cumplió. Como si fuera por arte de magia, con solo hablar unos minutos con él y escuchar una de sus historias, pude hallar algo de paz y dormirme abrazada a él.

.

Lo odiaba y lo amaba a pesar de lo irritante que era. No tenía remedio; mi corazón le pertenecía y prontamente… también mi cuerpo.

.

.

.

Si hubiera sabido que tantos sucesos terribles pasarían en unos pocos días, me habría encerrado en mi casa con mi familia. Últimamente estaba segura de muchas cosas y de las que no, no tardaba en averiguarlas o cuestionarlas. Sin embargo, en este caso, yo no sabía que no sabía. Fue algo fuera de los límites sospechados.

.

Todo "comenzó" cuando paseando por el pueblo vi a unos niños jugando cerca de unos arbustos, parecían querer acercarse cada vez más al camino del bosque, así que fui a detenerlos. Pero al verlos más de cerca note que sus aspectos eran más grotescos y que no eran de por los alrededores. Sin dejarme dar un paso más, apareció Shuu que exclamo en voz alta "Lárguense" y estos salieron despavoridos del lugar. Yo estaba desconcertada ¿Cómo podía ser tan rudo con unos pobres niños? Quizás no le gustaban, quizás el no querría formar una familia nunca.

.

Frunciendo el ceño y colocando mis manos en mis caderas lo cuestione y le pedí explicaciones. El solo resoplo con cansancio, como si se hubiera resignado con algo y dijo "No son lo que parecen". Me dejo mas confundida que al principio, evidentemente eran niños, quizás eran callejeros o los habían abandonado. "Señorita muy poca iluminada de mente" esbozo con un tono arbitrario y burlón "Aunque no lo crea los niños tienen una mejor intuición que los adultos, eso es porque pueden ver cosas que nosotros no. El asunto es que no hay pueblos alrededor de esta zona y los niños de aquí ya han presenciado, desgraciadamente, varias de las masacres que se han dado. Ellos son los más aterrados ¿Quién entraría allí sabiendo que encontrara su muerte?" Bufo al final mirándome de reojo, como si dijera "la única estúpida eres tú".

.

Volvió a pedirme que no me acercara allí no importa lo que pasase y me adentro al pueblo. Si bien aun dudaba, cada vez que el rubio se comportaba así de serio era por algo. Su intuición no fallaba. Al otro día, al atardecer, cuando estaba paseando con Lysandro nos encontramos con un gran tumulto; habían cuatro personas muertas. Sus muertes no fueron como las de Don José y los demás, los cuerpos tenían el cuello desgarrado como si los hubieran mordido hasta matarlos.

.

¿Los asesinos acaso era unos lobos? No podía creérmelo ¿Por qué solo le saltarían a la yugular y ya? Los animales hambrientos no desaprovechan la oportunidad para hacerse un festín o huir si se sienten en peligro. Mi prometido se aclaro la garganta "No te muevas de aquí" asentí sin prestarle mucha atención y avanzo. Había visto a Shuu intentando calmar un poco los ánimos y recordé su importante tarea; si sus informes del pueblo eran reconocidos podrían enviarnos ayuda.

.

A pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente me sentía insegura e intranquila, algo de lo que parecía percatarse el rubio pues de vez en cuando me dedicaba una que otra mirada para que supiera que estando el allí no me pasaría nada. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los segundos, sentía que me faltaba el aire y como si algo estuviera haciendo presión en mi cuello. Percibí el filo de una mirada sobre mí y me gire; de allí provenía todo mi malestar. Fue un instante pero pude verlo, un hombre de mediana estatura, castaño, de ojos dorados y joven. Llevaba lentes y un sombrero. Me miraba con una sonrisa plegada con malicia y una insana amabilidad fingida reflejada en sus ojos. Dio un leve asentimiento para saludarme y desapareció entre la multitud.

.

Esa persona… no era de por aquí y algo me decía que sus intensiones no eran buenas. Se me erizo la piel de los nervios. Trate de frotar mis brazos para que se me quitara aquella sensación pero no pude.

.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – me saco de mi ensoñación Shuu que se encontraba ahora en frente mío. Yo tenía miedo y al parecer eso se vio reflejado en mis ojos porque su rostro rebosaba de preocupación. Quería que me abrazara, que con su calor desapareciera esa inseguridad.

.

Tomo mi mano despacio y la acaricio suavemente. Recordé que al principio el me brindaba aquella sensación de incertidumbre; algo me decía que me mantuviera lejos pero mi corazón me indicaba quedarme a su lado. Hace mucho que deje de escuchar a mi mente.

.

-Vamos, te llevare de inmediato a tu casa – murmuro sin importar la gente que nos rodeaba y miraba con intriga y morbo – no dejare que seas parte de esto. -Nos giramos y poso su otra mano en mi espalda para comenzar a caminar.

.

-Señor Sakamaki – lo llamo desde atrás Lysando y el cuerpo se me congelo. Quería echarme a llorar en el piso, cuando me estaba calmando mi prometido se aparecía y no con una buena cara.

.

-Oh, Lysandro – esbozo y palmeo mi hombro para después soltarme. Lo observe casi con desesperación, no quería que me dejara, no ahora. - ¿Ocurre algo?

.

-¿Se puede saber que está haciendo con MI prometida? – dijo con molestia, lo que era completamente hipócrita de su parte porque él mientras estaba "trabajando" se la pasaba con su amante.

.

-¿Perdón? – Enarco una de sus cejas - Me encontré a la Señorita demasiado pálida así que quise llevarla a algún lugar para que tomase asiento. Ya que creí que estaba sola.

.

-Pues no lo está – remarco y agache la cabeza – Habiendo tantas mujeres en este lugar por las cuales preocuparse ¿Por qué justo lo haría por una mujer como ella?

.

Qué asco, sentí tanto asco cuando lo escuche referirse a mí de ese modo. Se me formo un nudo en la garganta; eso es lo que me esperaría para el resto de mi vida. ¿Tan poco valor tenía como mujer para que hablaran así de mí?

.

-Oh… por la forma en la que lo dice, me da a entender que la señorita no tiene mucha importancia – increpo con aquel tono que usaba cuando quería hundirme en mi propio juego, cada vez que destrozaba a alguien con palabras. – Creí que sería un acto bien visto, ayudar a la prometida de uno de mis potenciales socios, claro. En la ciudad no se ve bien dejar a las damas solas, creo… que aquí es diferente. Es una lástima – dijo con desinterés y la cara de Lysandro se contrajo de preocupación. El más que nadie en el pueblo quería formar alianzas con la ciudad y llegar a un puesto más alto. El rubio era el medio ideal para hacerlo – Lamento que sea así Señorita, usted es más inteligente y bella que muchas de las muchachas del lugar de donde vengo.

.

Un leve sonrojo pinto mis mejillas y me atreví a levantar el rostro para observar a Shuu. Sus facciones me lo decían todo; había ganado. Mi corazón palpito más rápido de la emoción. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos me sentía amada y eso era algo que no tenía precio alguno. Mi pequeña sonrisa, al parecer, también se lo tomo como triunfo pues volvió a tomar mi mano y a besarla en forma de saludo. Lo odiaba y lo amaba cada vez que lo hacía, sus orbes azules destellaban de picardía y de una promesa de un pronto encuentro.

.

Me soltó con delicadeza aun sosteniéndome la mirada y devolviéndome la seguridad que se me había escapado. Se giro un poco, con intenciones de irse y mi futuro esposo lo detuvo. Le pidió disculpas, por el malentendido, y me encargo a la nana de mi casa para que me escoltara hasta ella. Me reí un poco en voz baja, disfrute verlo en apuros y que recibiera de alguna forma "su merecido".

.

Sin embargo el buen momento no duro mucho. En la noche se organizo una asamblea para debatir como se procedería ante los asesinatos y para mi mala suerte yo asistiría.

.

-Lysandro no me siento bien – me excuse muchas veces pero él no escuchaba.

.

-Eso no me interesa. – Sentencio – eres mi futura esposa y tu deber es acompañarme. Así que cállate y quédate quieta donde yo te deje. – estaba de pésimo humor desde que Shuu lo hundió en su propio juego – Y mas te vale no acercarte al Señor Sakamaki.

.

Su petición me pareció tan irracional que dude si eso pudiera ser posible. A pesar de mi mal presentimiento lo acompañe a regañadientes. En aquella casona me cruce con los ciudadanos que ya conocía y me había percatado del disgusto del rubio al verme ahí. Me mantuve callada y quieta como Lysandro me pidió. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que era una más de las esculturas de por allí, solamente que menos bonita y más mortal.

.

-¡Ven aquí! – Mi futuro esposo tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta el jardín trasero de la casa - ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, mujer? – interrogo soltándome con fuerza.

.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lysandro? – sobe mi mano que ardía mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Acto que pareció enfadarlo más.

.

-No te hagas la estúpida, inmoral. – Apretó fuertemente sus puños y me miro con rabia - ¿Acaso quieres deshonrarme en frente de toda esta gente? – Mi desconcierto fue inminente - ¿Cómo se te ocurre mirar de esa forma al señor Sakamaki?

.

Un frio inexistente calo mi cuerpo con furia; no podía ser cierto. No me había percatado de mis actos.

.

-Yo…

.

-No me interesa si te atrae o no ¡Tu solo debes mirar a tu prometido! Así que no te ocurra avergonzarme más delante de toda esta gente que se dio cuenta de tu actitud – baje la mirada con pena y él se giro con intensiones de irse – No se podía esperar menos de ti, mujerzuela.

.

-¡Lysandro! – su nombre salió de mis labios más rápido de lo que pudo procesar mi cerebro. Temblorosa levante la mirada y lo vi ahí. Observándome con asco. - ¿Por qué me elegiste como tu esposa? – hice la pregunta que tanto rondaba en mi cabeza.

.

-¿Ah? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

.

-¿Por qué no? Si seré tu esposa merezco algo de respeto – Tenía miedo, su rostro fastidiado me atemorizaba. Se acerco a mí a paso rápido y retrocedí un poco.

.

-¡Deja de ser tan desobediente! Si te digo que no necesito explicarte nada es porque es así.

.

-¡No quiero! – grite a todo pulmón y rápidamente tapo mi boca con fuerza. Tome su mano para intentar alivianar el agarre pero no lo hacía.

.

-Está bien, si tanto quieres saber te lo diré, Mujerzuela. – Murmuro en voz baja – pedí la mano de la solterona del pueblo porque me convenía – aclaro y trague en seco – una vez que me des descendencia ya no te necesitare – rio por debajo ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso a ese desgraciado? – Para cobrar mi herencia necesito por lo menos tener un hijo, así estipulo mi padre. – Dijo con cansancio - ¿Sabes? Mi fama de Don Juan no le agrada a la gente de este mendigo pueblo, así que recurrí a la única desesperada que había aquí ¿Adivinas quién es? – Mis ojos se aguaron y comencé a respirar más rápido; no quería escuchar más. – Si de por casualidad llegas a tener un accidente después de cumplir con tu tarea no me influye en lo absoluto. Mi interés en ti solo es momentáneo. Así que compórtate y trata de satisfacerme ¿Si? Disfruta lo poco que tendrás de vida.

.

No aguante mas; me solté de su agarre y le propine una cachetada. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, no iba a permitir que me humillara más. No me importaba si me quedaba sola por el resto de mi vida, si eso me ocurría por lo menos seria mi decisión. Fue un instante… el silencio antes de ver la mano levantada de Lysandro hacia mí. Me quede tiesa esperando el impacto pero no paso. Un estruendo dentro de la casona lo detuvo. Carraspeo la lengua y me dijo "esto no se va a quedar así" y se metió rápidamente al establecimiento.

.

Lo segui a una prudente distancia y me detuve en el medio del griterío. Por lo que pude entender, unos aldeanos, querían armar grupos de cacerías para exterminar a los lobos. Por otra parte, había gente que creía que esos asesinatos eran obra de personas, que la macabra escena que dejaban solo era una fachada.

.

La situación era aterradora para todos; incertidumbre, miedo e inseguridad. ¿Qué podía hacerse?

.

-Te encontré. – todo fue muy rápido. Detrás de mi estaba el joven que había visto de día. Sonreía confidentemente y me sostenía de la cintura – Si gritas o haces alguna señal matare a todas estas personas en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, asi que solo cállate y sonríe ¿De acuerdo, putita? – finalizo riendo y guiándome hacia fuera. Quería gritar pero no podía, de mi boca no podía salir ni un suspiro y mi cuerpo no me obedecía. Era como si ese sujeto estuviera dominando mi cuerpo. – Hmmm – murmuro adentrándome al bosque. No sabía cómo pero habíamos aparecido de repente ahí. Se alejo unos pasos de mi y miro con aburrimiento el entorno. - ¿Sabes? No sé qué es lo que te ve Sakamaki, eres una mujer normal y además esta vieja.

.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte cuando sentí que podía volver a hablar. Algo me decía que no debía bajar la guardia por sus insultos; ese hombre era muy peligro.

.

-¿Oh? ¿Acaso te di permiso para hablar? – indago y se apareció en frente de mi. Tomo fuertemente mi brazo y lo estrujo provocando que soltara un alarido de dolor. Intente zafarme golpeándolo pero solo ocasionaba que hiciera más presión y que se riera mas - ¡Bien, debo admitir que tienes espíritu! – se mofo arrojándome al piso. – Así que te daré el privilegio de saber mi nombre; Tsukinami Shin – alardeo colocando una de sus manos en su cintura mientras me veía desde arriba.

.

Estaba agitada y tenía mucho miedo, solo una persona se me cruzaba en la cabeza pero sabía que era imposible que me rescatase. Algo me decía que no sobreviviría la noche.

.

-No tiene mucho sentido decírtelo pues he decidido que serás mi nuevo juguete- sonrió y se inclino hacia mí para verme a los ojos – claro… hasta que me aburra y te rompa. Así que trata de divertirme con todo lo que tengas. – se ergio y se alejo un paso. Apreté mi mano contra mi pecho, sentía como si mi corazón se estuviera por salir del cuerpo – Veras no es nada personal… - reflexiono – pero tantas décadas en este mundo te dejan sin opciones. Así que cada vez que se aparece una oportunidad hay que aprovecharla ¿Me entiendes? – No podía hacerlo ¿Qué llevaría a una persona a comportarse de ese modo? – Claro que me entiendes – rio señalándome con burla - ¡Te metiste con Sakamaki Shuu, puta!

.

Un estruendo resonó en mí y me quede helada.

.

-¿Qué hiciste? Por lo que veo aun no te ha tomado, no hiciste un buen trabajo si querías que se te tire encima – balbuceo – Bueno… aun así está empeñado en quedarse en un lugar tan aburrido como este por ti. – Toco su barbilla – No eres para nada agraciada y además de eso eres desobediente. No sé qué te vio. ¿Podrías decírmelo?

.

Me escruto con aquellos horripilantes ojos dorados unos segundos y frunció el ceño en disconformidad.

.

-Ahora te ordene hablar y no lo haces ¿Te quieres morir? – movió de una forma extraña su boca y comencé a oír gruñidos. Mire hacia mis costados y estábamos rodeados de lobos. Temblé al verlos caminar en círculos alrededor de nosotros. - ¿Te dan miedo los lobos? ¡Ja! Todos los humanos son así; temen a lo que no pueden dominar.

.

-¿Qué-que quiere decir? – pregunte con voz entrecortada.

.

-¡Al fin hablas! Iba a matarte si seguías callada ¿Sabes? Y no estoy bromeando – comento con cansancio como si de alguna cosa trivial se tratase - ¿Acabas de darte cuenta de todo verdad? – mi rostro lleno de duda y temor lo alentó – hace unos meses que me establecí en los alrededores. – todo tuvo sentido en ese irracional momento- Debería agradecerle a tu pueblo por alimentar tan bien a mis lobos. Pero me da pereza, así que solo te lo diré a modo de comentario.

.

-¿Por qué?

.

-¿Por qué, que, puta? – Repregunto con altanería - ¿Por qué les doy el privilegio a gente mugrosa como la tuya de alimentar a mis lobos o porque una mujerzuela como tu tiene el honor de estar en mi presencia? ¡Tienes que ser mas especifica! – Levanto el volumen de su voz y cerré los ojos – Más vale que me mires o te degollare con mis propios colmillos – advirtió en un tono áspero y duro. Lo observe y sonrió traviesamente. – Así es… buena… ¡Tsk!

.

Retrocedió de un salto y el gruñir de los caninos empeoro; Shuu estaba en frente mío.

.

-Lárgate – declaro con una voz que nunca había oído. Estaba feliz de que estuviera allí pero algo no me era del todo claro.

.

-Oh~ ¡Ha pasado tiempo, Sakamaki-san! Tal vez…. ¿50 años? O… tal vez un siglo, no lo recuerdo.

.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? No era posible. Mire la espalda del rubio y note como se tenso. Apretó fuertemente su mandíbula y lo fulmino con la mirada.

.

-¡Tienes muchas agallas para verme así! – Declaro el contrario- Haces todo este escándalo de delimitar mi territorio ¿Solo por esta prostituta? ¡Por favor! Te has follado mejores.

.

-¡Cállate! No tengo por qué explicártelo. Si te vas ahora no te reportare con el rey de los fundadores, te tiene en la mira ¿Recuerdas? Tu estúpido trasero no se salvara una vez más.

.

No entendía nada, la conversación que llevaban estaba fuera de mi comprensión. El Señor Tsukinami contrajo su rostro con molestia y abrió un poco mas su boca dejando a la vista sus largos colmillos.

.

-Si lo haces te matare – declaro con enojo – Bueno… eso no parece interesarte mucho ¿Pero la vida de esa mujer si, verdad? – Se bufo con burla - ¿Acaso su alma es especial y por eso no puedes alejarte de ella? – indago y un silencio sepulcral invadió el bosque. Incluso los lobos hicieron silencio – Sabes que tarde o temprano la devoraras y si no lo haces el tiempo te la arrebatara como todo en este mundo mortal.

.

-¡Eso no me importa! Nunca la dañare, hallare la forma-

.

-¿Qué? – El joven rio con sorna- ¿Acaso enloqueciste por una insignificante humana? Incluso osas hacerme frente… ¡Estás enfermo!

.

-Tú no eres quien para decir eso, mantente alejado, de lo contrario no responderé por mis acciones. – declaro mirándolo seriamente y el clima se volvió sumamente tenso.

.

Enseguida los lobos saltaron sobre mí pero ninguno me alcanzo. Me abrace fuertemente gritando el nombre de la persona a la que amaba, esperando que de milagro todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

.

-¡Maldición! – levante la cabeza y note que no estaba en el mismo lugar que hace un segundo. Estaba en un claro con Shuu a unos metros de distancia. Este se encontraba recargado contra un árbol con la mano ensangrentada. Inmediatamente me levante y di unos pasos hacia el - ¡No vengas! – me grito sin verme y lo escuche quejarse.

.

No me importaba si no comprendía nada, estaba muy preocupada por él. Shuu tomo un pañuelo de su chaqueta y se limpio el rastro carmesí que había quedado en el. Al parecer no era una herida suya. Temí que fuera del otro sujeto y que ahora buscara vengarse.

.

-Shuu… - susurre y lo note estremecerse - ¿Estás bien?

.

-¡Te dije que no te acerques! – se giro y pude verlo; sus colmillos sobresalían un pocos y tenía algunas raras marcas en el rostro. - ¡Maldición! – rechistó y golpeo el tronco del árbol – sabia que esto sucedería… pero no quería que fuera tan rápido. – cerro los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió con puro dolor. Sus orbes azules impregnados de tristeza me comunicaban todo – Vete – murmuro severamente y desvió la mirada de mi.

.

-No lo hare – dije con seguridad. No lo haría nunca.

.

-No te lo estoy preguntando – sentenció a regañadientes – Yo también me iré y nunca volverás a verme.

.

Esa declaración me helo la sangre, no podía dejarme sola, no después de todo lo que había hecho. Toque su hombro y retrocedió como si mi tacto lo quemara. Un brillo rojizo atravesó sus ojos por un instante y me observo con desesperación.

.

-¿¡Cual es la parte que no entiendes!? – grito y abrió sus brazos para mostrarse –Mírame… ¡Soy un maldito monstruo! Me alimento de las almas de las personas, he vivido por mucho tiempo y no me interesa que le ocurra a los imbéciles de tu especie. ¡Podría matarte en un instante! – dijo con angustia. Cerró sus ojos y exhalo adolorido. – Querida… -murmuro y mi corazón se estrujo al verlo tan destrozado - ¿Acaso pensabas que te llevaría conmigo? – la crueldad de aquella realidad me daño. Era mi ilusión más preciada - ¿Pensabas que te rescataría, nos iríamos a vivir lejos, tendríamos hijos y envejeceríamos juntos? Que ilusa. – remarco reaciamente. – De veras eres una patética idiota, incluso me das algo de lastima. Yo no puedo darte nada de eso, así que deja de hacerte ilusiones. Vete y haz tu miserable vida en paz – ordeno seriamente.

.

-N-no… - murmure temblorosamente y lo sentí rechistar – Tú no puedes decidir eso… si yo quiero dedicarte mi vida es mi problema no el tuyo ¡Yo decido que hacer con ella! – No sabía de dónde salían mis palabras, ni siquiera las pensaba, sin embargo la adrenalina que recorría por mi cuerpo por la tan sola idea de perderlo me tenia despierta – Tu… apareciste en mi vida, te metiste en ella como si nada, me enseñaste muchas cosas, me mostraste que tenia mas capacidades y que valía la pena. ¡Por dios, Shu! Me diste valor como persona y me hiciste sentir amada ¿¡Cómo diablos puedes hacer todo eso y después irte como si nada!? ¡No te dejare hacerlo! – tome mi cabeza con frustración y después la solté- ¿¡Crees que con solo irte podre hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada!? ¡No me jodas! Aunque te vayas no me casare con Lysandro, no me importa si me quedo sola por siempre. Después de que me enseñaste que valgo algo… yo… no quiero resignarme a ser infeliz. ¡Debes responsabilizarte de tus actos! – le reclame frenéticamente.

.

-Te dije que no te involucraras, siempre lo hice y te di más de una señal para que te alejaras – susurro y me observo contrayendo su rostro del dolor - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Tu misma me dijiste que era cruel. Querida… -me llamo con ternura - yo te maldije y lo único que hiciste fue aferrarte más a mí. Todo esto es mi culpa. Por eso… - respiro hondamente – quiero que entiendas que no puedo quedarme contigo por más que lo desee. No quiero hacerte más daño del que ya te he hecho.

.

-A mí eso no me importa ¡Shuu, por favor-

.

-Tú te morirás pronto – sentencio exasperado - ¿Y que pasara después? ¿Qué pasara si me enamoro aun más de ti y tú me dejas solo? – Reflexiono - No tienes idea de lo tortuoso que es no poder morirse ¿Cómo esperas que pueda seguir sin ti? Tu eres la cruel aquí… -declaro – te has apoderado de mi último aspecto humano.

.

Sus ojos destilaban tristeza y devoción. Muy dentro mío supe que no quería dejarme ir tanto como yo a él.

.

-Me lo arrebataste e hiciste con él lo que se antojo. Tienes mi corazón, mis sentimientos y devoción en tus manos ¿Y aun así quieres despojarme de ellos? –un breve silencio surco el lugar y me sentí terrible- ¿Crees que no me molesta sentir en ti el hedor del mal parido de ese sujeto? ¿Eh? ¿O que no quiero matarlo cada vez que te insulta y toca? ¡De solo pensar que el te puede tener y yo no me enferma! – refunfuño y golpeo el árbol con fuerza- ¿Por qué estas llorando? – solo cuando lo dijo lo note. Toque mi mejilla y trate limpiarme el rostro para no hacerlo sentir peor.

.

-Tú también me robaste el corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, Shuu. No me importa si solo me quedan 5 minutos de vida, si puedo vivirlos a tu lado yo seré muy feliz – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante mis palabras y negó con frustración.

.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. Tú-

.

-¡Es cierto! – lo interrumpí y me apegue a él – Yo no sé exactamente lo que está pasando, solo sé que contigo soy feliz – mas lagrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas y pose mis manos en su rostro. Jadeo desesperado y tuvo la intención de alejarme pero no lo hizo. – No me importa que seas, que hagas o cuanto vivas. Yo solo… Te amo, Shuu. Por favor… - dije con voz entrecortada – déjame permanecer a tu lado.

.

Fundí mi mirada en la suya mientras el buscaba alguna pista de mentira en mi o algún motivo para rechazarme.

.

-¿Acaso tengo que decírtelo todo? – le pregunte irónicamente como el siempre lo hacía y lo vi sonreír lastimosamente. Apoyo sus manos sobre las mías e inclino un poco su rostro sobre una.

.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo – remarco y me miro seriamente – Vete, por favor… -suplico.

.

-No lo hare.

.

-Querida… yo no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de ti. Me derrotaste completamente. – admitió con resignación- Pero si tú te vas-

.

-Nunca lo hare, yo siempre de alguna u otra forma estaré contigo. – finalice y poso su cabeza contra la mía para después rodearme con sus brazos.

.

-Te amo.

.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad, hace tanto que quería sincerarme con él y escucharlo decir que sentía por mí. Respire hondamente y me pegue a su pecho cuando me abrazo con fuerza, como si estuviéramos sellando el pacto que nos mantendría unidos. La calidez que inundaba mi corazón no tenía nombre. No me importaba nadie más. Su tono de voz al decirme que me amaba se quedaría gravado en mi memoria eternamente. Era la mujer más amada que existía.

.

A los minutos se separo levemente de mí y tomo mis labios con dulzura. El beso más dulce y puro que he tenido la fortuna de probar. Luego me miro con amor y beso mi frente.

.

El tenia razón… no tenía porque decírmelo todo, sus actos ya lo hacían, desde siempre. Como las veces en las que estaba deprimida y él se acercaba a mí y no me dejaba sola. O cuando me sonreía para darme seguridad. Sakamaki Shuu era de todo un poco pero su querer y sinceridad eran algo que me pertenecían solo a mí.

.

Volvió a besarme pero esta vez con más necesidad. Yo también me deje llevar y me entretuve con el sensual masajeo de su lengua en mi boca. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda y las mías tomaron su cabello con desespero. Me apego contra el árbol y lo envolví con una de mis piernas. Comenzamos a restregarnos con ansias mientras una que otra prenda era desechada.

.

-Ya no aguanto más, querida – jadeo al separarse y mirarme a los ojos. Supuse que en ellos encontró lo que buscaba, pues sonrió con deleite - Te hare mía esta noche.

.

De solo escucharlo decir eso me estremecí con fuerza y asentí con ímpetu. Con cuidado me recostó sobre su abrigo que se encontraba en el suelo de aquel mágico prado. Nunca me había parecido tan perfecto. Dispuestos a devorarnos sin restricciones nos desvestimos, tomándonos el tiempo para descubrir nuestra piel aun inexplorada. Me adorno con besos y caricias logando humedecer aun más mis zonas bajas. Si causaba tales estragos en mí, de esa manera, no me imaginaba como seria cuando por fin fuera suya.

.

-Shu –murmure entre jadeos con algo de pena. Cuando termino de quitarme la ropa interior, se subió encima de mí y se quedo mirándome embelasadamente. Esta vez la vergüenza no pudo ganarme pues yo también me quede viéndolo. Trague en seco cuando observe su miembro y me pregunte si realmente eso podría entrar en mí. El sonrió ante mi nerviosismo y beso mis ojos con dulzura.

.

-Eres preciosa – dijo con voz ronca deslizando uno de sus dedos por mi cuello, pasándolo entre medio de mis senos hasta mi vientre. – A partir de esta noche serás mi mujer, querida – me atravesó con aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules y toco aquel punto que me hacia enloquecer. Lo froto e incluso descendió un poco más para introducir sus dedos en mí. Me aferre a sus brazos y mordí con ansias el lóbulo de su oreja.

.

El escucharlo gruñir me hacía sentir aun mas excitada y realizada; el también seria completamente mío. Bajo la luz de la luna, al acecho de la vida misma y cuando probablemente me hallaba al filo de la muerte, me entregue completamente a Shuu Sakamaki. Y no me contuve en lo absoluto. Su melodiosa voz y su apasionado "Te amo" estremecen mi alma hasta hoy en día.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Eterna Resonancia**

 **"** **Lo que hacemos en vida resuena en la eternidad"**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sinceramente no recuerdo que ocurrió luego de entregarnos, solo sé que beso mi cabeza y que a la mañana desperté en sus brazos en lo que parecía ser la casa donde él se estaba hospedando. Me fe imposible no quedarme embobada viéndolo a los ojos, como él hacia conmigo, y no sonreír como estúpida. Solo caí en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado cuando me estaba bañando en "las aguas termales". Por lo menos así las llamaba el. Me pareció extraño, ya que no había lagunas con aguas a esas temperaturas, sin embargo, considerando que Shuu era una persona con habilidades especiales no me extraño.

.

Estaba sumamente feliz, finalmente… finalmente estaba con él. Me dijo que le pediría mi mano a mi padre y que aunque él lo rechazase me llevaría de todos modos. A veces me daba algo de intriga la seriedad con la que hablaba de esos temas pues parecía que usaría cualquier método con tal de lograr su objetivo. Cosa que me alegraba y alertaba. Bueno, en fin y al cabo tampoco planeaba quedarme en el pueblo aunque a mi familia no le gustase la idea. Pero la idea de ser SU mujer, SU compañera y la persona a la cual AMA me llenaba de pura felicidad.

.

Frote mi cuerpo con cuidado, aun estaba un poco adolorida sin embargo ese no fue impedimento para lanzarme a sus brazos a penas salí de bañarme. Me miro con amor y admiración. Me abrazo con cuidado y me repartió unos cuantos besos juguetones por mi cuello logrando que me riera.

.

Con todos esos nuevos sucesos no pensé en como estaría mi familia luego de mi ausencia. Los nervios me carcomían pero al llegar a mi casa no paso nada. Al parecer el rubio había hecho algo para que no notaran mi ausencia, aunque, aun así, Lysandro se mostraba escéptico y arisco ante mí.

.

Nada de eso me importaba, pronto seria libre, no tendría que rendir cuentas ni ser la sombra de nadie. Era increíble que ese sentimiento cambiara tanto a mi persona, sentirme capaz de todo fue fantástico.

.

Realmente, mi futuro prometido, le gustaba sorprender y dejar atónita a cualquier persona. "Estaba algo ansioso ¿Cuánto debía esperar?" me confesó luego de interrogarlo en la biblioteca. Pues esa misma mañana se apareció en la puerta de mi casa pidiendo permiso para hablar con mi padre. Él lo atendió encantado, pues le había caído bien y sabía que era un joven respetable y prometedor que trabajaba para el bienestar de la gente.

.

-Quiero pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio – fue sincero y sin tapujos. Mi madre y yo no lo podíamos creer que estábamos escuchando detrás de la puerta. Ella me observo con una mirada acusadora y tuve algo de miedo.

.

-¿M-mi hija? – Murmuro y el rubio asintió – Pero… Señor Sakamaki ella ya esta comprometida con el Señor Lysandro ¿Entiende?

.

-Si lo sé, - respondió y mi progenitor suspiro – Por eso deseo que cancele ese compromiso y me entregue la mano de su hija.

.

Este hombre era de no creerlo. Mi madre me tomo del codo y me aparto de la sala de estar para interrogarme. Solo me limite a contestarle que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el Señor Sakamaki. Cuando quise volver a la sala el ya se había ido y mi padre me miraba molesto "Habíamos escuchado algunos rumores, pero no creí que fueran ciertos" la vergüenza en sus palabras me sabían acidas. "¿Cómo se te ocurre deshonrar al Señor Lysandro?"

.

El ya se deshonraba por sí mismo, pensé. No quiso hablarme o mirarme así que me mando a la biblioteca para mantenerme alejada unas horas. Cuando me encontré con Shuu solo me dijo "Lo arreglare todo, no te preocupes". Admire y odie su tranquilidad ¿Cómo era posible? Sin embargo el logro quitar mi cara larga en unos segundos pues me envolvió en un cálido abrazo y beso mi frente. Un saludo tan efusivo como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días. "Me encantara acostumbrarme a esto" murmure por debajo y me apegue mas a él.

.

-No te queda de otra, mujer obscena – dijo riendo y acariciando mi espalda. Me tense un poco pero su melodiosa risa pudo más que mi molestia – Estaremos juntos… - declaro con un tono de voz ronco – no importa lo que cueste, te lo prometo.

.

Juro por mi vida que creí fervientemente en sus palabras, como si de un decreto de un Dios se tratara.

.

.

.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo en la biblioteca transcurrió rápido y encima Lysandro fue a recogerme como siempre. Sin embargo, en vez de escoltarme hasta mi casa, me llevo hasta la casona donde se hizo la reunión el día anterior. Por más que le preguntara el motivo de su elección no me respondió, solo me llevo a la sala de estar.

.

-¿Lysandro? – pregunte. No había nadie más que nosotros allí.

.

-Ya te divertiste ¿verdad?

.

-¿A qué te refieres? – eso no me daba buena espina, estaba completamente sola. Shuu se había ido a charlar con el cura del pueblo para calmar un poco los ánimos, y la capilla quedaba bastante lejos de donde estábamos.

.

-Deja de hacerte la idiota, Mujerzuela – refunfuño con odio y camino hacia mí. Mire hacia mis costados; las ventanas de madera estaban cerradas y la puerta estaba detrás de el. – Hmpf, está por comenzar.

.

Se escucho una fuerte explosión cerca y a los vecinos gritando. Quise retirarme pero él no me lo permitió. Me sujeto fuertemente de los brazos y me dio una sacudida.

.

-¿Crees que no se que el miserable de Sakamaki fue a pedir tu mendiga mano a tu padre? ¿Eh? – me estremecí y sentí como empezó a faltarme el aire. – Dime ¿Cuántas veces tuviste que revolcarte con él para que quiera llevarte? ¿¡Cuánta gente sabe eso!? – Grito exasperado y me empujo - ¡ME PUSISTE EN RIDICULO, MALDITA PERRA!

.

Lysandro estaba fuera de sí, no sabría qué haría solo intentaba pensar en alguna forma de escapar.

.

-No voy a permitírtelo – murmuro en su divagación – No voy a permitir que sigas ensuciando mi nombre.

.

Saco una daga de su saco y me miro escrutadoramente.

.

-¡Y-y yo no dejare que arruines mi futuro! – dije lo más fuerte que pude. No me rendiría, haría lo que fuera por ese sueño que estaba a punto de cumplirse. - ¡Tú y tu maldito dinero y orgullo pueden pudrirse en el infierno! – declare – Ya nadie tiene poder sobre mí.

.

Una explosión más fue acompañada con alaridos de dolor por parte de los ciudadanos. Una de las paredes de la sala de estar fue manchada con sangre y la impresión de momento no permitió reaccionar a tiempo. Lysandro, el que era mi futuro marido, estaba intentando quitarse una espada con la que había sido atravesado hasta llegar a la pared. La fuerza descomunal que utilizo el rubio al lanzar esa arma nos dejo atónitos. A paso lento se acerco hasta él y tomo el mango de la espada. Parecía un verdugo a punto de cumplir con una sentencia; un Dios de la muerte que arrasara con alguien.

.

-Repítelo – le ordeno y Lysandro sujeto el filoso objeto que atravesaba su hombro.

.

-M-maldito bastardo… - gruño - ¡AHH! – el Señor Sakamaki giro en 180 grados la espada, provocando que sangrara mucho mas.

.

-Te dije que lo repitas – repitió con un tono de voz sepulcral. Su rostro era sereno y sus acciones tan elegantes que convertían el acto de la tortura en un arte – Si tienes las pelotas para amenazar así a mi mujer de seguro las tienes para enfrentarte a las consecuencias de tus actos. – el contrario estaba temblando de los espasmos de dolor mientras daba algunos manotazos para tratar de encestarle un golpe a Shuu. –No lo volveré a decir; REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE.

.

Era completamente imponente, tuve la seguridad de que iba matarlo y si bien sabía que Lysandro no valía tanto la pena como para ensuciarse las manos, no me sentí capaz de detenerlo. Algo me decía que el colaboro con los incendios que se estaban dando por el pueblo. La sensación de peligro no acabo en ese momento sino que se intensifico. El rubio le quito la espada del hombro y la arrojo a un punto indefinido.

.

-Opps~ eso estuvo cerca – musito algo molesto el nuevo intruso.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shin? – demando saber ¿De dónde había salido?

.

-Nada en especial – dijo restándole importancia – Solo… te hago pagar el atrevimiento que tuviste conmigo el otro día – sonrió con malicia y se giro a verme – Buenas noches, putita – relamió sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

.

El enfrentamiento fue inminente, como si de dos bestias salvajes tratando de matarse se tratase, la destrucción y la sangre no se hizo esperar. Tenía mucho miedo, no por mi si no por Shuu que a pesar de estar en una obvia desventaja, al tratar de protegerme, podía hacerle frente. Shin, por su lado, disfrutaba sacarlo de quicio y atacaba sin contenerse.

.

Mientras el fuego se expandía por el pueblo hasta llegar a la casona donde estábamos, los aullidos de los lobos del castaño comenzaron a aterrar a la gente; era un caos total. Una provocada por una persona totalmente perturbada. No sabía si la rivalidad que tenían era desde hace tiempo o si solo por el hecho de que el Señor Sakamaki estuviera conmigo era motivo suficiente para tal destrucción. En ese momento me percate de que su mundo era totalmente diferente al mío, uno que capaz nunca llegaría a comprender. Sin embargo, en vez de desalentarme, me incito a descubrirlo. Mi vida, mi hogar, mi lugar en el mundo era en los brazos del hombre que se estaba desviviendo por protegerme. Del ser que me dio vida.

.

Mentiría si dijera que estaba al tanto de la situación, todo paso sumamente rápido. Cuando quise darme cuenta Lysandro se levanto y me arrastro con él hasta donde comenzaban las llamas. El rubio pudo separarme de él, se giro y con un corte limpio de su espada lo decapito. Logro sacarme al patio de la casa, aunque eso le costara una gran herida en el pecho que le habría infringido su oponente en cuanto se distrajo conmigo.

.

-¡Eres patético! – Exclamo el joven de ojos dorados – mírate… - refunfuño – te estás desarmando por una simple mortal que desaparecerá en un suspiro. – Me miro con indiferencia pero sin dejar de sonreírme – Bueno, por lo menos me has dado algo con lo cual entretenerme.

.

Shuu se ergio y apunto su espada nuevamente hacia él.

.

-Bien, esa es la mirada que quería, das miedo – se bufo con altanería – que tu inservible sacrificio por lo menos sea honorable.

.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el hombro y de allí corrió un pequeño hilo de sangre ¿Qué había pasado? El aire comenzó a faltarle a mis pulmones y solo atine a escuchar el grito desgarrador de mi amado. Desesperadamente busque su mirada y cuando la encontré la tristeza me invadió; el dolor de sus ojos me causaba mucho mas malestar que la pequeña herida que poseía o el ardor de mi garganta.

.

Antes de caer al suelo, pude observar como el rubio se tiraba encima del castaño. Como recibía un fuerte golpe en el estomago luego de que, con una pequeña daga, apuñalara el ojo izquierdo de Shin. Este en un principio no le dio importancia a la sangre que bloqueaba su visión pero al sentirse completamente desorientado se echo a la fuga con sus animales.

.

Todo ocurrió en un segundo; Shin se había aparecido detrás de mí, toco mi hombro y el dolor azoto mi cuerpo. Ahí fue cuando el Señor Sakamaki lo ataco. Luego de caer me tomo en brazos y aparecimos en el claro donde me había entregado a él. Los gritos de los aldeanos o el crepitar del fuego ya no se oían. Un nudo invadió mi garganta cuando la realidad fue cruel conmigo ¿Estaba a punto de morir? Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y Shuu no se atrevía a mirarme, solo me abrazaba y me mecía suavemente en sus brazos. "Que injusto" pensé.

.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición… - murmuro con odio – Yo… no pude hacerlo. Yo… - su voz se rompió – no pude protegerte.

.

Lo sentí temblar y sollozar mientras me abrazaba con ternura e impotencia. Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, quería estar por siempre a su lado, compartir mi vida con el pero por un infeliz de porquería mis sueños se destruían a la par de mi cuerpo.

.

-Lo siento – se disculpo y levante mi cabeza pero aun no me miraba – Lo siento, querida… yo- hipeo- por mi culpa… - se aferro mas a mí y negó reiteradas veces. Mi corazón se estrujo, no había nada más doloroso y mortal que verlo de aquella forma.

.

-Shuu – lo llame luego de que pude abrir mis labios – Shuu… - repetí al ver que se negaba a verme. Levante mi mano con dificultad y la apoye en su cabeza. Se estremeció y entrelazo los dedos de su mano con los míos- Mi amor…

.

-Yo no te merezco… - declaro – yo te hice esto.

.

-No digas eso… - respire hondamente. Si estos eran los pocos segundos que me quedaban a su lado quería aprovecharlos a toda costa. Quería verlo y que me mirase como siempre; con amor. Haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo por el solo hecho de tenerlo a mi lado. Mis ojos se aguaron pero sonreí - ¿Qué acaso tengo que decírtelo todo, tonto? – pregunte con la ironía que el usaba conmigo y dos gotas de agua cayeron en mi rostro. – Por favor… Shuu, te lo suplico. Mírame.

.

Sus hermosos orbes azules brillaban por las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos y su rostro contraído por la tristeza me observaron con culpa. Como si dijeran "Jamás voy a perdonármelo" No, por favor no… la persona que tanto me había dado no debía sufrir por haberme enseñado a amar. La loca, la desobediente y mujer obscena que se había arriesgado era yo.

.

No quería dejarlo, mi mano se deslizo hasta su mejilla y lo mire intentando grabar su rostro en lo más profundo de mí. Capaz así nunca podría olvidarlo, capaz así… el tiempo se detendría.

.

-Te amo, mi amor. Te amo más que nada, por favor… no te lamentes por mí.

.

-¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga? Yo te mate, yo…

.

-Tú me amaste – lo interrumpí – eso es algo que nunca iba a tener y tú me lo diste.

.

-¡No es cierto! Tú merecías vivir – negó acongojado y acaricio mi rostro con las manos temblorosas. Sus orbes azules se clavaron de tal forma en mi que sentí que toco mi alma – No me dejes… por favor, querida – suplico.

.

No sabía qué hacer o que decirle, cada vez mi cuerpo respondía menos, nunca había ansiado tanto vivir. Diablos…

.

-Te dije que 5 minutos contigo me bastaban ¿Verdad? Por favor… - seque sus lagrimas – no me lamentes, ámame como siempre lo has hecho.

.

Abrí mi boca, invitándolo a besarme, a que me diera calor en aquella noche tan fría y tan distinta a la anterior. Se acerco a ellos y los tomo con dolor, convirtiéndolo en un agridulce beso que luego desespero. Quería formar parte de el para siempre, ahí fue cuando lo considere por primera vez.

.

Se separo de mi, apoyando su cabeza contra a mía y frotándola con ternura. Ni mi cuerpo convaleciente podía con aquellas sensaciones, eran más fuertes que cualquier calamidad.

.

-Shuu… -aclare mi garganta- toma mi alma, por favor.

.

-¿Eh?

.

-Toma mi alma.

.

-No – se separo de mí y me miro completamente sorprendido - ¿Acaso enloqueciste? ¡Nunca te hare eso! – estaba atónito y yo decidida – así nunca podrás reencarnar, no existirá otra vida para ti.

.

-Si no es contigo no la quiero.

.

-¡No sabes lo que dices, tonta! – se exaspero.

.

-¡Lose! Te prometí que estaríamos siempre juntos ¿Verdad? – mi voz tambaleo – Si reencarno no seré la misma persona, nunca lo seré. Quiero que la YO de ahora sea parte de ti por siempre. – Agacho la cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos- por lo menos de esa forma… estaré contigo eternamente. Por favor…

.

Cada vez me costaba más mantenerme despierta y respirar; me quedaba poco tiempo.

.

-Como presente de bodas… - murmure y me miro tembloroso– por favor, permíteme permanecer a tu lado para siempre.

.

-No tienes remedio – esbozo sonriendo con pena. Tomo mi rostro y suspiro con pesadez – Que mujer tan testaruda tengo – rio quedamente. Pestañe lentamente disfrutando de su melodiosa voz. Cuanto la amaba – Esta bien, antes de tomarte me gravare tan profundamente en tu alma que nunca podrás olvidarme aunque te pierdas en mí. – Sus ojos destellaron con fervor y sonrió sinceramente – Querida… serás eternamente mía.

.

Rozo sus labios con los míos y un delicioso cosquilleo recorrió mi ser. Dirigí por última vez mi mirada a la suya y volví a sentir como acariciaba mi alma.

.

-Te amo, mi querida esposa. Jamás lo olvides, porque yo nunca lo hare. – declaro sin dejar de verme y repartiendo mimos por mi rostro, acunándome en sus cálidos y seguros brazos.

.

Mi visión se fue desvaneciendo deleitándose con los deslumbrantes ojos del hombre que amo observándome con amor y devoción. Luego el cálido calor de sus labios lleno mi cuerpo de felicidad y alivio. Eran… tan deliciosos, tan sublimes y delicados. Su cuerpo me envolvía con cuidado, haciéndome levitar en aquel precioso claro donde nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

.

Ya no existía el frio, la oscuridad, la tristeza o la amargura, solo había amor. El amor de un inmortal hacia una humana que ahora viviría eternamente él. E incluso, si fuera posible, avivaría su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Epilogo de tu existencia**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Acaricio con anhelo aquellas finas hojas del libro ¿Cuántas veces lo había leído ya? La verdad es que ya no llevaba la cuenta. Lo cerró con cuidado y lo dejo reposar sobre su pecho. Leerla, revivir a su amada de esa manera siempre lo dejaba de igual forma; nostálgico. Deseaba tenerla a su lado y poder charlar de cualquier cosa aunque sea de aquellas tontas inquietudes de las que se había enterado leyendo "Ese" libro.

.

-Si supieras que desde que te conocí estuve locamente enamorado de ti, querida… - le comento. Fue la única mujer que logro derrotarlo y hacerlo sentir tan vivo en todos los años que llevaba de vida -Contando los que vivió como humano-

.

Después de todo lo ocurrido nada había sido fácil. El bastardo de Tsukinami Shin lo había planeado todo, incluso manipulo al mal parido de Lysandro al entregarle la daga contamina con el virus Endzeit'. Se percato de ello a penas lo vio. Por eso se había desesperado tanto tratando de ponerla a salvo "Sin embargo fracase" se dijo.

.

Aunque no del todo.

.

Se levanto con el libro en sus manos y se adentro al sótano de su mansión. Al fin y al cabo no pudo cumplir con la última petición de su mujer. No se sintió capaz y la sola idea de que su existencia desapareciera lo aterro, así que opto por otra alternativa mucho más arriesgada.

.

La puerta de mármol crujió al abrirla y dio paso a una amplia sala, donde habitaba una particular piscina en el medio. Rodeándolo había círculos con extrañas palabras y varios amuletos. Si, el extrajo su alma de su cuerpo pero no la devoro, sino que la deposito en aquel libro que uso como contenedor. Por eso cada vez que lo leía podía revivir sus días desde su punto de vista. Su forma de narrarse causaban varias emociones en el, desde exasperación hasta amor.

.

Realmente era una mujer sin remedio.

.

Tsukinami había cometido un error aun más grave que el de él; se confió de sus actos. Obviamente al tomar a su amada no lo hizo con las manos desnudas sino que con otra cuchilla que llevaba entre sus ropas. El era conocido exactamente por eso, por llevar a la causante de su posible muerte entre sus ropas. Una cortada con eso mataría a cualquiera y a un humano mucho más rápido.

.

Al ver que había condenado a su futura esposa el no se quedo de brazos cruzados. Habia hecho una buena jugada; antes de decapitar a Lysandro le quito la daga que le había otorgado el castaño. Más tarde, con esa misma arma, apuñalo uno de sus ojos. Contaminándolo así con la misma enfermedad.

.

-Que idiota- murmuro con fastidio. El no moriría rápidamente.

.

Por años, varias personas buscaron la cura a esa enfermedad sin lograr resultados. "Omitieron lo mas común". Para Sakamaki Shuu existían 5 formas de resolver un problema; buscando lo "Lógico", lo "Excepcional", lo "inimaginado", el "Origen" y lo "más común". Científicos buscaron la cura de la enfermedad en la misma, también en casos extremos, desintoxicando los cuerpos afectados o utilizando magia. Sin embargo, Shuu, esa noche encontró una cura en la herida de origen.

.

En el pequeño pinchazo que le dio Tsukinami se encontraba la clave para retraer el virus. Generalmente uno se enteraba de que ya estaba infectado cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar los síntomas así que era muy difícil de descubrir. Algo como un simple pinchazo podía desencadenar la descomposición de todo un cuerpo. Pero… si extraía la sangre contaminada antes de que recorriera todo su cuerpo y formara parte de su carne y alma podría salvarse. Así que extrajo su alma y sometió su cuerpo sin vida a una desintoxicación que ya le estaba llevando 20 años.

.

¿Puedes percatarte de lo mortal de ese virus? Imagínate que una diminuta herida lleva tanto tiempo ¿Cómo sería si esa herida fuera más grande y en un órgano vital como los ojos que Tsukinami regenero con sus poderes? Faltaba poco para que ese bastardo comenzara a desintegrarse.

.

Abrazo el libro y sintió el calor de su mujer en el. Contemplo desde cerca el cuerpo de esta en la piscina. No solo renovó su sangre si no que utilizo alquimia; ofreció la mitad de su vida inmortal como pago y para darle vida al cuerpo de su esposa dividió lo que le quedaba en dos, incluyendo su inmortalidad. De esa forma los dos vivirían lo mismo y en las mismas condiciones.

.

Estaba muy ansioso, faltaba muy poco para que pudieran compartir sus vidas juntos. Ya no vivirían tanto pero por lo menos lo harían mucho más que los demás. Deseaba tenerla en frente, discutir con ella y debatir algunos puntos sobre el texto que aun "no le quedaban claros". Hacerla avergonzar con unas cuantas palabras, abrazarla y besarla. Pestaño lentamente deleitándose con el recuerdo de sus dulces labios y suspiro.

.

-Querida mía – dijo con el tono de voz ronco que ella describía en el libro - te prometí que haría hasta lo imposible para que estuviéramos juntos. Y no mentí. – la miro con ternura y se percato con asombro como los dedos de aquel cuerpo se movían mientras el libro destellaba con un ferviente brillo – No tengo más que mi vida y mi corazón para ofrecerte. Si te parece bien podemos permanecer juntos eternamente.

Te amo, mi querida mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN DEL ONESHOT ¿Que les parecio? Tenia planeado publicarlo para fin del 2016 pero no llegue a terminarlo. Realmente siento como si lo hubiera parido. La nostalgia por esta bella historia me tiene medio boba xD espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo. ¡Ya seguire con mis demas fics! asi que atentos :D**

 **Gracias.**


End file.
